


Jo's Biggest Challenge, Part II

by PennineLass



Series: Jo's Biggest Challenge [3]
Category: Chalet School - Elinor M. Brent-Dyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 31,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennineLass/pseuds/PennineLass
Summary: Jo has left the Sanatorium and is back at home. Events during the Anschluss force her to flee Austria for safety.
Series: Jo's Biggest Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752544





	1. Chapter 1

When Jo arrived at Die Rosen she was feeling a little nervous. Although she had returned there twice in the past few months, she had always known she was going back to the safety of the Sanatorium, where she was carefully watched over. Here, she would be expected to look after herself. She knew her sister and brother-in-law would be keeping a close eye on her wellbeing, but it didn’t feel the same.

She was met at the door by her sister, Madge Russell, who drew her inside. After helping her to remove her coat, Madge led her to the Salon. Once Jo was seated in one of the chairs, Madge spoke.

“I know this isn’t the most peaceful of places to live, Jo, especially since Jem tells me that quiet is what you need right now, so we’ve emptied the little sewing room out for you to use as your own sitting room.” 

Jo smiled at her sister. “That sounds lovely, Madge.”

“There isn’t much in there at the moment, I’m afraid. Just a couple of chairs, a side table and a small bookshelf, but it’s all yours.”

“May I see it?” Jo asked.

“Of course,” and Madge led the way to the small room at the back of the house. It was just large enough for Jo. There was little room for anything other than the furniture already there, but it immediately felt like a sanctuary to Jo. A small watercolour adorned one wall and the door and window took up two more, whilst the last one was blank. The chairs had been arranged so the occupants were looking out of the window and the table was between them. A lamp stood on the top of the bookshelves, which were positioned to one side of the furthest chair.

“It’s perfect. Thank you for thinking of it,” Jo said.

“We still want you to use the Salon, but if things get too much, you can come here and rest. Jem says you’re up for ten hours a day now.” Madge led Jo back to the Salon as she spoke.

“Yes, Jack told me yesterday.”

“That’s excellent news. We’ve made sure that no one is coming to visit for the next week, so you can get used to being back here and with us, first.”

“Thank you.” Jem came into the Salon at this point.

“I’ve put your case on your bed if you want to go and unpack,” he said. Jo stood up and thanked him, relieved to leave the room. As she closed the door behind her, he turned to his wife.

“She’s going to take time to adjust to being back here with us all,” he said. “Don’t be surprised if she spends a lot of time in that sitting room at first.”

“I know,” Madge answered, slowly. “She seems so distant at the moment. It isn’t the Jo I know, at all. It’s as if you’ve brought a different person home.”

“She had to do a great deal of growing up whilst she was in the Sanatorium. It’s going to take time for us to become used to having her back here as well. She’ll rest after Mittagessen and hopefully, we’ll all feel a little less awkward, then.”

Upstairs, Jo slowly unpacked. She left the photo on the bed to take down into her little sitting room, and picked up the rosary Jack had given her. She debated whether she ought to give it back to him, but in the end she put it on her bedside cabinet. It was something that had brought her much comfort whilst she had been in the Sanatorium, especially at first when she had been on complete bed-rest and not allowed to do anything. She was on the road to recovery now, but she knew she still had a long way to go before she was completely cured. Suddenly, the gong sounded for Mittagessen. Jo quickly put the last of her things away and went to wash her hands, placing the now-empty case outside her door on the way.

After Mittagessen, Jo was obliged to retire to her room to rest. She was glad to slip between the covers and soon fell asleep, only waking when a tap came on her door. It was her sister who poked her head round.

“Jo?” she asked, softly. Jo turned her head and looked at her sister. “You have a visitor.” Jo sat up slowly. She was still a little groggy.

“Who is it?” she asked. She didn’t particularly want visitors so soon after arriving home.

“Jack Maynard,” Madge replied.

“I’ll just have a quick wash and dress, and then I’ll come down. Where is he?”

“He’s in the Salon.” Madge withdrew at this and returned to the Salon to tell him that Jo would be down shortly. They exchanged pleasantries whilst they waited for her to arrive. Ten minutes later, Jo appeared in the Salon and Madge excused herself to go on to the nursery, whither she was headed when he had arrived.

“Hello, Jo. I haven’t disturbed you, have I?” he said.

“No. It’s nice to see you,” she replied. She felt suddenly nervous at being alone with him and had no idea why. She knew him so well and generally enjoyed his company, but this time it felt different for some reason and she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. “Please, sit down and I’ll ask Marie for some coffee.” She rang the bell and requested coffee when Marie appeared.

“How does it feel to be back at home?” he asked, once Marie had brought in the tray.

“Strange,” she admitted. “I’ve only been home a few hours, though.”

“I’m sure you’ll get used to being back here in no time. Just take your time and try not to do too much at once.”

“I’ll try.” They drank their coffee in silence for some minutes, both feeling a little awkward at being in each other’s company outside the Sanatorium. Although they knew each other well, the main contact they had had over the past nine months or so had been as doctor and patient. It would take time for their friendship to return to how it had been before.

“Thank you for the coffee, Jo,” Jack said, as he replaced his cup. “I’d better get on though. I just wanted to see how you were settling in.” He stood up and Jo followed suit, accompanying him to the door.

“Thank you for coming to visit so soon,” she said to him as he left. She waved him off and returned slowly to the Salon. As she reached it, she changed her mind about going back in and went instead to the little sitting room which was now hers. Sure she would be undisturbed, she sank down into the furthest chair and gave herself up to thinking over what she’d been through in the past year, and what would happen in the future, now she was home. She was still there when she heard the gong for Abendessen. Feeling guilty at having stayed alone for so long, she hurriedly went to wash her hands and join her sister at the table. Afterwards, she went to the Salon until the clock struck nine. At this, she bade Madge goodnight and retired to her room and to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When Jo woke the next morning, she felt quite relaxed. She lay for a few minutes, enjoying the fact that she was back in her own bedroom, before throwing back the covers and getting dressed. When she arrived in the Speisesaal, she was warmly greeted by everyone there. She smiled happily round as she sat down.

“What do you plan to do today, Jo?” Jem asked.

“I thought I might sit outside this morning. It’s a lovely day, and it seems a shame to be indoors,” Jo replied.

“Good idea. I’ll ask Andreas to put some chairs on the lawn for you.” Jo nodded her agreement at this. 

Half an hour later saw Jo sitting comfortably on the lawn with a book in her hand. Always an avid reader, she now felt lost if she didn’t have one with her, as books had become her lifeline during her time in the Sanatorium. They gave her the chance to forget about tuberculosis and how ill she was and let her go to imaginary places and fantasy worlds. Her sister joined her a little later on.

“The children have gone out for a walk, but they will only be an hour, at most,” Madge told her as she settled into another of the chairs. Jo smiled at this information. She was looking forward to seeing her nieces and nephews, as she had kept away from the nursery yesterday.

“I ought to make the most of the peace and quiet then,” she said, laughing. Madge joined in, before turning serious again.

“Don’t get drawn into their games, Jo. You know how active they are, and you aren’t fully fit yet.” Jo just pulled a face at her sister. She knew she wasn’t capable of more active things at the moment, and she felt that she didn’t need reminding of this fact. Madge took the hint and said no more, reminding herself that she must start to let Jo live her own life now.

The sisters settled into a companionable silence, Jo reading and Madge knitting, until voices could be heard coming round the corner of the chalet. Suddenly, there was a rush of feet and all the children descended upon them.

“Auntie Jo, Auntie Jo,” they cried out as they surrounded her. Jo dropped her book and gave them all a big hug, even manly Rix.

“Hello, where have you all been?” she asked

“We went for a walk along the alm,” Peggy replied. At six years old, she considered herself rather grown up now.

“Will you play with us, Auntie Jo?” David asked.

“That depends on what you want to play,” Jo replied, cautiously.

“Hide and seek,” Rix said. Jo shook her head slowly.

“I don’t think I can join in that one at the moment,” she told them. At their sad faces, she added, “I’ll be ‘home’ though if you like.” The children sorted themselves out and even two year old Sybil joined in. Rix was elected to be first seeker and he stood next to Jo with his eyes covered and counted out loud whilst the rest all ran to hide in various parts of the garden. When he had finished counting, Rix then went off in search of them all, and the others tried to make their way back to Jo unseen. This game lasted quite happily until they were called in for Mittagessen, after which Jo retired to her room to rest.

When Jo came back downstairs, it was almost time for Kaffee and Kuchen, which they took in the garden. Jo found she was hungry and ate plenty. Madge noticed this and was secretly pleased. She was still inclined to worry over her sister. After the meal, Jo excused herself and went off to sit in her small sitting room. She still found it strange to be in the company of others all day long, after so many months in isolation.

This routine continued for the next week. After that, Jo noticed that visitors started to appear most days. They weren’t all visiting her, but she felt the intrusion keenly. One afternoon, she found herself fleeing to her little sitting room as soon as she heard the gate latch click. Madge jumped up and called after her, but to no avail. She turned to see Jack Maynard coming round the corner of the chalet and dropped back into her chair with relief.

“Hello,” he said, as he approached. “I thought I might find you out here.” He noticed that Madge looked upset. “What’s happened? Where’s Jo?”

“She fled as soon as she heard the gate latch. I don’t know what’s got into her today. She seems rather nervy and disappears as soon as she can when anyone comes round.”

“It’s only to be expected. She’s just spent the best part of a year pretty much in isolation. It must be hard to suddenly have to deal with people again when you’ve only seen them for a couple of hours every few weeks. Would you like me to have a word with her?”

“Would you, Jack? She’ll probably listen to you.”

“Where do you think she’s gone?”

“She’ll probably be in her little sitting room at the back of the house. I’ll ask Marie for Kaffee, shall I?”

“Yes, please. Have it out here in about half an hour or so. I’ll make sure Jo is here.” With that remark, Jack set off to seek Jo. 

As Madge had predicted, Jo was, indeed, hiding in her sitting room. Jack tapped on the door and cautiously peered round it. What he saw made him enter quickly. Jo was curled up in one of the chairs, crying. He crouched down in front of her and placed a hand on her arm. She didn’t move, nor make any attempt to stop crying.

“Jo?” he asked, gently. When she made no reply, he tried again, this time in a louder voice. “Jo?” She glanced up and saw him watching her, concern on his face. She gulped, and managed to stem the tears, slightly, but she was too far gone to stop completely. Jack handed her some tissues from the bookshelf and she blew her nose loudly. After ten minutes, he had managed to calm her down, though her face was tear-stained and her eyes red and swollen.

“Go and have a wash, then we’ll talk,” he said to her, still in the same gentle tones he had been using. She stood up shakily and went to do as she was told, returning five minutes later looking a little better for the cold water she had splashed on her face. She sat back down in the chair and Jack crouched in front of her, once more. He inspected her carefully, and saw only a scared girl, not the young woman he knew so well.

“Why did you run off like that when you heard the gate?” he asked her. She shook her head, unsure how to answer. “You’ve given your sister a bit of a fright, you know.”

“I-I just couldn’t face talking to any more people today. It was getting to me, having to be nice and knowing that they were only there so they could see if I looked any different.” The words continued to tumble out, and Jack listened patiently. He was concerned that she had allowed herself to get so upset, but not surprised. She was no different from anyone else who had spent time at the Sanatorium and was struggling to adjust to being back at home once more. Jack thought for a moment.

“It’s my day off tomorrow. How about I take you out for a picnic somewhere?” Jo smiled faintly at this suggestion.

“Are you sure you want to spend your day off taking me out?” she asked him.

“I wouldn’t ask you if I didn’t mean it,” he replied. “We used to go out walking regularly, when you were well. Just because you aren’t up to climbing a mountain at the moment, doesn’t mean I don’t want to spend time with you. Now, come on back outside. It’s a lovely day and it’s a shame to be sitting in here. Your sister was murmuring something about Kaffee when I came to find you and I think we could both do with a cup.” He stood up at this and gently hauled Jo to her feet, before guiding her back outside to where her sister was waiting, somewhat impatiently.

As they approached, Madge noted Jo looked a little happier, but wisely decided not to ask questions. She simply poured the delicious coffee and bade them to help themselves to the fancy bread twists Marie had just brought out. Once they had finished, Jack stood up to leave after thanking Madge for the meal. He was due on duty in an hour and needed to go home and change first. Jo escorted him to the gate.

“I’ll pick you up about three tomorrow, Jo.”

“Okay,” she replied. “I’ll ask Marie for a basket, shall I?”

“Good plan. She always gives us a good meal.” He turned to go at this.

“Jack?” He turned back to her. “Thank you. For earlier.” He smiled at her.

“You’re welcome. Remember, if you ever want to talk about anything, you know where I am.” He turned again, and this time, left for home. Jo stood looking after him. She wasn’t sure what to do with herself. She knew she didn’t feel like returning to her sister, but she also didn’t want to go and sit alone in her sitting room. Eventually, she found herself walking towards the back of the chalet and the shed where her St Bernard dog, Rufus, was generally to be found. She knew she would find all the comfort she could want there. She spent an hour with him, just petting him and chatting to him and found she felt much better for it. When the light started to fade, she reluctantly went back inside the house, via the kitchen to ask Marie for a picnic basket for the next afternoon.

Jo excused herself straight after Abendessen that evening and went to her bedroom. Jem looked surprised at this, but didn’t question her. Once she had gone, he turned to his wife to see if she could shed any light on why Jo had departed bedwards so suddenly. She explained to him what had happened earlier in the day. Jem’s worry faded, when he heard that Jack had dealt with her, but he looked thoughtful all the same.

“I did wonder if this might happen,” he said, slowly. “She’s struggling to adjust to be being back at home at the moment. She feels insecure, thinking that everyone is checking up on her, when all she wants is to be left alone.”

“Can’t we do anything, Jem?” Madge asked. “If she’s feeling so vulnerable at the moment, maybe we should tell people not to come for a while longer.”

“No. That won’t help her to adjust back into a normal life. She needs to get used to seeing people and realise that they aren’t just coming to see if she is any different. The main thing is that we try and support her through this. She’ll have days like today, when she’ll just flee at the slightest hint of someone coming, but other days she’ll feel much more confident and manage to get through them. We just need to look for the signs. How many people have been over in the last couple of days?”

“About half a dozen,” Madge admitted. “Jo has managed to stay through most of them.”

“This afternoon was the straw that broke the camel’s back, then. When she heard the gate go, she knew she couldn’t cope any longer and fled to her sanctuary. Luckily, it was Jack Maynard, and he knows how to deal with her. She’ll probably be fine now, but if it happens again, let me know and I’ll have a chat with her.” Madge nodded. She had been worried about her sister, but Jem’s explanation had helped put her mind at rest. The clock chimed eleven at that point, and they decided it was more than time to retire to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

When Jo came down to Frühstück the next morning, she felt considerably happier than she had done over the past few days. 

“Good morning, Jo,” Jem said, as she slid into her place. “How are you feeling today?”

“Fine, thank you,” Jo replied, helping herself to coffee and croissants. “Jack has offered to take me for a picnic this afternoon, as it’s his day off.” Jem raised his eyebrows at this, but refrained from commenting. He had his suspicions as to how Jack felt about Jo, but kept them very firmly to himself. It was not up to him to decide what her future was to be and he very much doubted that Jo had any ideas at all, at the moment. He just hoped that Jack was prepared for a long wait.

At three o’clock, the gate latch clicked and Jack came round the house to collect Jo. She was sitting with her sister, reading a book, as usual. She glanced up and, when she saw it was him, put her book down at the side of her chair and smiled at him in greeting. He returned the smile with a wide grin, before turning to greet Madge.

“Hello, Madge. How are you?” he asked.

“Hello, Jack. I’m very well, thank you. Yourself?” Madge replied.

“Excellent, thank you.” He turned to Jo, “Ready, Jo?”

“I just need to collect the basket from Marie,” she replied, getting to her feet as she spoke.

“I’ll get that. You head towards the car and I’ll meet you there.” Jo didn’t argue as she knew there would be no point, so she turned towards the gate.

“Have fun, Jo,” her sister said. “I’ll see you at Abendessen. Will you join us too, Jack?”

“That would be lovely, thank you.” Jack then headed towards the kitchen for the picnic basket Marie had prepared for them. She handed it over with a smile and resolved to set an extra place for Abendessen that night.

Jack quickly stowed the basket in the boot and they both climbed in the front. He had decided that they wouldn’t go too far, but that he would take her somewhere away from the Sonnalpe. They drove for about half an hour, before he stopped the car.

“I thought we could walk to a little clearing near here,” he said, as he climbed out. Jo nodded and climbed out herself. Jack retrieved the picnic and locked the car, before offering his free arm to Jo. She accepted with a smile and they strolled companionably into the woods towards the clearing.

When they reached their destination, Jack put the basket on the floor whilst Jo dug out the rug and laid it out for them to sit on. They then investigated what Marie had packed for them and were delighted with the goodies they found. She had also included some ice-cold lemonade, which they drank thirstily. There wasn’t much conversation, Jack was just happy to be in Jo’s company and Jo was happy to be away from the Sonnalpe, even for a few short hours. Once they had had enough to eat, Jack turned to Jo.

“Happy?” he asked her. Jo just nodded; she was busy watching a small bird at the other side of the clearing. When it flew off, she turned to him.

“It’s so nice to be away from the Sonnalpe, even if it is for such a short time,” she answered, honestly.

“It isn’t that bad there,” he told her. “You have a loving family and friends who care about you a lot. They just want to see you happy and well again, that’s all.”

“I know that,” she acknowledged. “It just feels a little claustrophobic there, sometimes. This is the first time I’ve been anywhere in almost a year.”

“You’ve not been home two weeks yet. You have to give yourself time to adjust. Doesn’t the school break up for summer soon?” As Jo nodded, he continued, “You’ll have Robin to talk to, then, as well as Grizel and Juliet. It won’t feel as lonely for you.” He glanced at his watch at this point, before asking, “What time is Abendessen?”

“At nineteen. Why?”

“We’d better get a move on then, if we don’t want to be late. It’s almost eighteen now, and starting to get a little gloomy in here.” Jo looked around her. It was, indeed, getting gloomy in the clearing, so she turned to and swiftly re-packed the basket. They stood up and shook out the rug, before putting it on top of the basket. Jack picked it up and they headed towards the car. Once there, they stowed the basket and set off for home. 

Jo absently fingered the necklace she was wearing as Jack drove. He had noticed she had his Christmas gift round her neck and was secretly pleased. He refrained from saying anything, though, as he knew she was too emotionally fragile at the moment. He felt she needed to rebuild her life first, and then maybe she would be ready for more than friendship.

Eventually, they reached Die Rosen. Jack took the basket through to the kitchen whilst Jo went to wash and brush her hair. They were warmly greeted by Jem and Madge as they arrived in the Salon and were just sitting down when the gong summoned them to the Speisesaal. They enjoyed a lovely meal before returning back there. Jo soon excused herself to go to bed, though, as she was tired.

“Thank you for a lovely afternoon, Jack,” she said to him as she stood up.

“It was my pleasure,” he replied, smiling. “Good night, Jo.”

“Good night.” She departed at this, as was glad to climb into her bed, where she was soon sound asleep.

The next two weeks passed quietly. As Jack had predicted, once the school had broken up, she had Robin, Grizel and Juliet to keep her company. She found herself feeling much happier. It felt as if life was finally starting to come together for her.


	4. Chapter 4

A month after her return home, Jem reminded her that she had to go to the Sanatorium the next day for a chest X-ray and pneumothorax. Jo didn’t object. She had known it was going to happen, but it upset her equilibrium slightly, and she kept to herself for the day, not wishing to spoil anyone else’s happiness.

The next morning found Jo waiting for Jem at the front door once Frühstück was over. He was to drive her to her appointment and bring her back afterwards. Jo sat silently as Jem drove, re-living the last time this journey had taken place. She knew that she would be going home again today, but she couldn’t keep the fear out completely. Absently, she played with her necklace, which she had forgotten to remove. Jem noticed, however, and once they had arrived, gently suggested she give it to him for safekeeping. She did as he asked and he dropped it into his wallet. He then escorted her to the X-ray department, stating that he would collect her after she had been for her pneumothorax. She nodded and sat down to wait her turn.

Two hours later, he returned to collect her, this time from the operating theatre waiting room. He saw immediately that she didn’t have the breath to walk to the car, so he commandeered one of the wheelchairs and wheeled her back, instead. The journey home wasn’t particularly pleasant for Jo, as she felt as if she had been winded each time Jem passed over the smallest bump in the road. Eventually, they reached Die Rosen. Jo was thankful for the supporting arm Jem flung around her as he helped her into the chalet and up to her room, where she collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep.

When Jem checked on her a few hours later, she was awake once more.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, as he came in and sat down with her.

“Better,” she answered, shortly. He knew that she tended to keep her talking to a minimum for several hours after the procedure, so did not worry unduly.

“Do you want anything to eat?” Jo just nodded. “I’ll go and fetch a tray for you. Stay where you are and I’ll help you when I come back.” He departed, to return a few minutes later with a tray for her. After helping her to sit up, he placed the tray across her knee and she ate what she could. Jem then removed the tray and helped her to lie down again.

“Try to sleep some more, Jo. Do you plan to go down for Abendessen?” Jo shook her head. “I’ll ask Madge to bring you a tray up then, as I’ll be out. Take your time sitting up.” Jo nodded. Jem stood up to leave at this, and then remembered something. He turned back to the bed and, removing the necklace from his wallet, dropped it into Jo’s hand. She smiled at him.

“Thank you,” was all she said. Jem smiled at her and left. Jo looked at the necklace, before putting it onto her bedside cabinet and closing her eyes once more.

The next morning, Jo was feeling well enough to be up and about again, though she didn’t attempt to move too far. She knew from experience that it was better to take things slowly for a few days.

*****

Life continued in the same pattern for Jo over the next month. The weather was extremely hot, so she spent most of her days outside in the shade. She was generally joined by her sister and any of the other occupants of Die Rosen who were about during the mornings. She continued to take a two hour rest in her room after Mittagessen, and found she was spending less time in her little sitting room than she had done when she first arrived home. She still enjoyed the sanctuary it gave her and wasn’t prepared to give it up, just yet. 

When her next appointment at the Sanatorium arrived, she found herself being driven over by Jack Maynard, as Jem was already there. She chattered to him quite happily on the way over. He dropped her at the entrance, saying he would collect her afterwards. She made her way in and was directed to the X-ray department first. She was then sent over to the operating theatre for her pneumothorax. However, she was told that she had to see Dr Russell, before she left. This surprised her, as she had expected to go straight home afterwards. As she was rather breathless after the procedure, a nurse kindly wheeled her to his office. She knocked on the door and, at his command, wheeled Jo in.

“Thank you, Nurse,” he said, formally, as she deposited Jo and turned to leave. Once she had closed the door, he came round the desk to sit next to his sister-in-law, who was looking rather confused by now. “You’ve done nothing wrong, Jo,” he told her. “I just needed to have a word with you before you left.”

“What about?” she asked, her face only clearing slightly. She was still a little apprehensive.

“Your last X-rays were really good. I think you are well enough to have twelve hours up, now.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really. You’re improving all the time and walking about so much more now. You only really struggle when you have pneumothorax, and that’s to be expected. You’ll have to go on having that for a good while yet, though.”

“Th-thank you,” was all Jo could find to say. She wanted to hug him, but managed to refrain, as she knew it would hurt too much. Jem saw her look, and smiled at her.

“Another time, Jo,” he said, gently. She just nodded in reply to this. “Now, we’d better get you to the entrance ready for your lift home. I’ll see you when I get back.” At this, he went to the door and summoned a passing nurse to wheel her to the entrance hall to wait for Jack.

Jo sat waiting for about twenty minutes. She had almost dozed off when a shadow fell across her and a hand was laid gently on her arm. She jumped slightly, causing her to struggle to catch her breath again.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you,” Jack apologised. He sat down next to her whilst she recovered, and then helped her to her feet. He escorted her to the car, and drove quickly back to Die Rosen. 

“Thank you,” Jo said to him as he pulled up at the gate.

“My pleasure,” he replied. “I’m sorry I was late collecting you.”

“It’s okay.” Jo paused, then continued, “Spoke to Jem.”

“Oh?” Jack had an idea what had been said, having seen her file only yesterday.

“Twelve hours up, now.” 

“That’s wonderful news, Jo.” Jack smiled at her, genuinely happy she was doing so well. “We’ll have to celebrate.” Jo nodded, and then yawned. Jack saw it and the discomfort she was beginning to feel, so he quickly climbed out and went round to help her. They walked slowly to the door, and Jack turned to leave once he had seen her inside. He glanced back as he reached for the door handle and saw her contemplating how she was going to negotiate the stairs.

“Why don’t you use the lift, Jo?” he asked her.

“Don’t like it,” she answered, shortly. Jack stared at her for a minute, as he digested this piece of information.

“What if I came in it with you?”

“No.”

“Would you like me to give you a hand upstairs, then?” Jo just nodded in reply, and he came swiftly over to help her. Eventually, they reached the top and Jo stopped to catch what little breath she had.

“Thank you,” she gasped.

“Let’s get you to your room first, eh?” He held out his arm to her and they went along the corridor until they reached her room. He stopped here, and turned to head back down the corridor. 

“Get some rest now, and I’ll see you soon,” he told her. He then strode back along the corridor and down the stairs. Jo watched him go. Then she went into her room and crawled into bed, falling sound asleep until Jem came in at Kaffee und Kuchen.


	5. Chapter 5

Time continued onwards and Jo found herself able to do more than just sitting around. She was walking about much more, now. Not long distances yet, but she felt glad to be able to go outside the gardens of Die Rosen after Kaffee und Kuchen. She wasn’t allowed to go alone, but she secretly hoped that would come soon. She still struggled for a few days every time she had pneumothorax, but this was something to which she was becoming accustomed. She was starting to look much healthier too, as Jem had been pleased to tell her at her last check-up. 

Winter arrived and, with it, some bitterly cold weather. Jo looked out of the window in the Salon one morning and noticed a few flakes of snow drifting down. She commented on it to her sister, who happened to be in the room with her.

“I hope we don’t have another severe winter,” Madge said. “Last year was awful.”

“I don’t really remember,” Jo replied, sadly. “I was stuck in the Sanatorium. I don’t even remember my birthday last year.” Madge smiled sympathetically at her.

“It’s only a week or so away. Why don’t you invite one or two friends round for Abendessen that night?”

“May I?” Jo asked. She perked up at this suggestion, as Madge had intended.

“Of course you may. No more than four, though.” Jo pondered who to invite, whilst her sister returned to reading her book. Eventually, Jo looked across at her sister.

“I think I’d like to invite Frieda, Marie, Grizel and Juliet, please,” she announced. Madge smiled at her.

“If you invite Marie, then you have to invite Eugen as well,” she pointed out.

“But that makes it five! I can’t invite Marie and Eugen and not invite Frieda, as she also makes up our quartette. It’s a shame Simone is in Paris, otherwise I would have invited her, too. It’s the same with Grizel and Juliet. I can’t invite one and not the other.”

“That’s true,” Madge agreed. “In that case, you may invite them all. If you go and use the ‘phone now, you’ll be able to have it all arranged by the time Mittagessen arrives.” Jo stood up at this, and departed to Jem’s office to make the calls.

When Jem arrived home that afternoon, he was informed of the plan. He looked serious for a few minutes as he digested the information, before smiling at Jo. 

“May I invite another person, as well?” he asked, in mock serious tones.

“Of course,” Jo replied, surprised.

“Excellent.” He smiled and said no more. Jo didn’t feel as if she could press him for more information. She was just glad he hadn’t vetoed the idea, something she thought he might well have done if he had been so inclined.

The day before her birthday, Jo was reading in the Salon after Kaffee und Kuchen, when Jem came into the room. 

“Jo?” he said, as he sat down beside her. Jo looked up from her book. “I know it’s your birthday tomorrow, but you are still only allowed twelve hours up.” Jo frowned at this reference to her illness. Apart from when he told her she had appointments, Jem had been very good at not talking to her about it at home. He had deliberately tried to keep all his medical talk strictly to the Sanatorium so that Jo wouldn’t feel as if she was being constantly watched. So far, this had worked as Jo hadn’t rebelled and had kept strictly to her regime. Jem didn’t want her birthday to be the thing to set her back.

“I think you should stay in bed tomorrow morning and come down later on. That way, you won’t have to go to bed at ten o’clock whilst everyone else carries on without you.” Jo stared at him for a few minutes as she digested this information. She understood what he meant, and was pleased that he had thought of a solution for her.

“Really?” she asked, still wondering if she would be allowed to do that.

“Yes, I don’t see why not. If you rest most of the morning and get up in time for Mittagessen, you’ll be able to stay up until everyone has left, without affecting yourself unduly. You’ll need to stay in bed the next morning, too, but I’m sure you’ll accept that as part of the deal.” Jo nodded her agreement. She knew that she wouldn’t be able to do as he suggested, otherwise.

Jo duly stayed in bed the next morning. She rose and dressed about eleven o’clock, before making her way to the Salon. When she entered, she was surrounded by the children, who had been allowed downstairs to play.

“Happy Birthday, Auntie Jo,” they all chorused.

“Come and open your presents,” added Rix, who was possibly more excited at the prospect than Jo was. She laughed and let herself be dragged over to the corner where a pile of parcels were lying, some wrapped better than others.

Madge joined in her laughter, adding, “I’ll ring for coffee, Jo. You may need it!” Jo smiled her thanks as she was given the first of the parcels. Half an hour later, Jo was sitting with a coffee in her hand. She had unwrapped her presents as instructed and found that they were mainly drawings and models that the children had all done themselves. She had thanked them and managed to praise them all for their efforts. Once they were satisfied, they had gone back to their game that her entry had interrupted and she was left in peace to speak to her sister.

“Happy Birthday, Jo,” Madge said. “Are you looking forward to tonight?” Jo nodded. She had been looking forward to it since she had been told she might invite a few friends for Abendessen. She had managed to curb her enthusiasm, though, thinking that Jem may veto it if she was too excited. The gong for Mittagessen rang at that moment, so the sisters left the Salon to go to the Speisesaal, Rosa having collected the children five minutes before.

Jo was obliged to retire to her room once more when Mittagessen was over. She soon fell asleep; despite the fact that she had been sure she wouldn’t, as she had rested all morning. She was woken by Jem at Kaffee und Kuchen. He had arrived home from the Sanatorium and was surprised to hear that she had not come back down after her usual two hours. He anxiously looked at her for any tell-tale signs, but on finding none, gave her a gentle shake. She rolled over and grunted slightly, before opening her eyes. When she saw Jem standing there, smiling at her, she attempted to sit up, but failed miserably as she was tangled in her covers. Jem just laughed, before informing her that Kaffee und Kuchen was waiting downstairs and departing. Fifteen minutes later, Jo appeared in the Salon. She was greeted properly by Jem this time, before she sat down and helped herself to coffee and cakes. She spent the meal trying to find out whom Jem’s guest was to be that evening, but he was not forthcoming, simply telling her to wait and see.

Jo went to change at six thirty that evening. She wanted to make sure she was ready and in the Salon when her friends arrived. The first to appear was Frieda Mensch. She was staying with her brother so only had to walk round the corner. Grizel and Juliet were next to arrive, followed by Marie and Eugen von und zu Wertheimer. All were old friends, so they chattered happily away, even Eugen managing a few words, though he was relieved to see Jem appear, and behind him his mystery guest. They had entered and were standing talking in the corner for a good few minutes before Jo noticed them. When she finally did, her face broke into a huge smile and she came rapidly across the room to greet them.

“Jack!” she said, surprised. “Are you Jem’s mystery guest?” Jack grinned widely at this. He had been warned that Jo had no idea he was coming.

“I certainly am,” he replied. “Happy birthday, Jo.” The gong for Abendessen rang at this moment, so Jack held out his arm. “May I have the honour to escort you?” Jo smilingly accepted. They led the procession through to the Speisesaal, the others following in groups. The meal was a lively affair and they all thoroughly enjoyed what Marie had made for them. The ladies left the table first and went back to the Salon, leaving the men to themselves. They eventually rejoined the ladies an hour later. At half past twenty-three, Marie and Eugen reluctantly bade farewell and departed. This broke the party up, and the other guests also prepared to leave. Jack offered to see Frieda home and Grizel and Juliet to the Chalet School Annexe, where they lived during the term. Frieda accepted gladly, but the other two laughingly refused, saying it was out of his way.

Once they had departed, Jo stood up and yawned widely. “I think it’s time I departed, too,” she said. “Thank you both for such a lovely evening.” She gave her sister a hug and turned to Jem. “Thank you, Jem,” she whispered as she hugged him in turn.

“You’re very welcome,” he answered, returning the hug. “Get some sleep now. I don’t want to see you until Mittagessen tomorrow.” Jo headed to her room at this and was soon sound asleep, never hearing Jem come in to check on her as he sought his own bed.

Jo slept until after Mittagessen the next day, only waking when Jem came in with a tray after he had eaten his own. He woke her and waited for her to sit up, before placing the tray across her knee. Jo found she was hungry and ate everything in front of her, which Jem was pleased to see. Although she was tired, she seemed to be well enough. When she had finished, he suggested she lay back down again.

“But I feel all right now,” she protested. 

“No, Jo. You’re still tired. If I hadn’t woken you for Mittagessen, you would still be asleep now. Your body is still recovering from your late night, as it isn’t used to them. Plus, you would normally rest now, anyway, and you should try and get back to your normal routine.”

“Oh,” Jo said, acknowledging the fact that Jem was right. “Well, may I get up for Kaffee und Kuchen, then?”

“If you’re awake, I don’t see why not. Make sure you’re in bed at your normal time, or earlier if you feel tired.” Jem picked the tray up at this and departed, leaving Jo to lie and rest. She picked the rosary up off the bedside cabinet and absently toyed with it for a while, thinking over what Jem had said. She knew he was right. He was always right, she thought to herself, but at least he had said she could get up for Kaffee und Kuchen. She dozed back off at this point, the rosary in her hand.

She woke at half past fifteen, and felt much better. She found the rosary still entangled around her fingers and put it back on the cabinet with a smile. She had never realised quite how much comfort it brought her until that moment. She spent the evening quietly with her sister, going to bed at her usual time. The next day, she felt well enough to be up and about again as normal.


	6. Chapter 6

Time flew on towards Christmas. Jack took Jo down to Spärtz one morning so she could do some shopping. As this was her first trip there for over a year, she was excited just to be somewhere which wasn’t the Sonnalpe. They spent an enjoyable hour or so wandering around, buying gifts for everyone, before Jack took her to the Gasthaus for Kaffee. After that, they had to depart. Jo was reluctant to go, but she soon fell asleep in the car on the way back, only waking when Jack pulled up outside Die Rosen. He smiled at her, as she yawned and tried to stretch unsuccessfully in the small space.

“Are we back, already?” she asked him.

“I’m afraid so. You slept all the way,” he replied.

“I’m sorry. I just couldn’t keep my eyes open.”

“There’s no need to apologise. Now, how about I help you inside with your bags?”

“Thank you. Will you stay for Mittagessen?”

“That would be lovely.” They got out of the car and collected Jo’s bags from the boot, before heading inside, where they shed their outer garments. They took her shopping along to her little sitting room and dumped it on the floor, before going along to the Speisesaal. After they had eaten, Jo retired to her bedroom, where she swiftly fell asleep and Jack departed, as he had to be at the Sanatorium for a meeting that afternoon. 

Almost before Jo realised, it was Christmas Eve. She spent the morning wrapping presents in her sitting room, and the time after Kaffee und Kuchen helping her sister decorate the Christmas tree, which had been brought in and placed in the Salon. She departed to bed at her usual hour, having been told that she would not be allowed to attend the midnight service this year. Jem also told her to stay in bed until it was time to go to church the next morning, so that she could stay up a little later on Christmas Day. Jo happily agreed to this, as it meant that she could spend the time with her family and friends in the evening.

Jo was woken by her sister as she came in with a tray on Christmas morning. 

“Merry Christmas, Jo,” she said as she laid it across Jo’s knee.

“Merry Christmas, Madge,” Jo replied, kissing her sister. “How lovely to have breakfast in bed on Christmas morning.” Madge smiled at this.

“Don’t get used to it. Next year you’ll be joining us in the Speisesaal.” Jo didn’t bother to reply to this, as she had already tucked into the contents of the tray. Madge just laughed and departed, telling her to get dressed when she had finished as it would be time to go to church by then.

The rest of the day passed quickly. Mittagessen was a riotous affair, as the children all joined in the feast in the Speisesaal. Jo was obliged to rest after this meal, but when she returned to the Salon, there was much rejoicing as the children finally exchanged their presents. The adults were a little more restrained, but even they were infected by the excitement. After Kaffee und Kuchen, the children were allowed to play some of the games they had been given, before being collected by Rosa for their Abendessen. When they had departed, the adults retired to change in readiness for their expected guests.

Jo was the first to be ready, so she sat down in a corner of the Salon with a book to wait. She was soon absorbed in it. When Jack entered the room, he glanced around and realised they were alone, although Jo hadn’t noticed his presence yet. He wandered across to where she was sitting.

“Merry Christmas, Jo,” he said, quietly. She glanced up, surprised, but at the sight of him smiling down at her, her expression soon changed to happiness.

“Merry Christmas, Jack,” she replied. She stood up to give him a hug and he returned it in kind, stooping to kiss her cheek at the same time. Jo didn’t pull away. The door opened just then and they parted quickly as her sister and brother-in-law entered, followed by other guests who had arrived too. Not long after, the gong went for Abendessen. Jo was seated opposite Jack at the table and she smiled at him throughout the meal. Once it was finished and the men had been left alone in the Speisesaal, the women happily chatted away in the Salon. Jo was quiet at first, as she couldn’t get that brief moment alone with Jack out of her mind. Eventually, she managed to pull herself back to the present, reminding herself that her sister would worry if she did not take part.

The men eventually rejoined the women in the Salon, and they soon broke up in to smaller groups, enjoying the chatter. Madge and Jem moved effortlessly around the room, making sure that everyone had full glasses and taking part in the conversation. At twenty-three o’clock, Jem managed to wrangle his way into a conversation with Jo and Gisela Mensch. After a few polite words, Gisela excused herself to go and talk to someone else, leaving Jo and Jem alone. Taking advantage of this moment, Jem spoke quickly and quietly.

“Have you seen the time, Jo?” he asked. Jo glanced at the pretty new watch she was wearing, and gasped. She hadn’t realised how late it was. “Take yourself off to bed as quickly as you can decently manage.” He left her at this and moved onto the next group of people. Jo headed slowly for the door, carefully keeping out of any more conversation and hoping to slip away unnoticed. She was upset that Jem had bade her to go to bed, but she was beginning to realise that she was tired now. As she slipped through the door, Jack noticed her go. He rapidly concluded his own conversation and went out after her. She was just starting up the stairs, when he caught her up.

“Were you going to disappear and not say goodnight?” he asked her. Jo turned around, looking slightly embarrassed at this. 

“I didn’t exactly want to shout it from the rooftop,” she replied, drily. It was Jack’s turn to feel embarrassed as he realised the reason why she had left the roomso quietly.

“I’m sorry. I should have thought about that,” he apologised. Jo smiled slightly at him. He stood at the bottom of the stairs and she was on a level with him on the first step. Impulsively, she threw her arms around him in another hug. Jack was slightly surprised, but returned it happily, before drawing back to look at her. 

“Goodnight Jack, and Merry Christmas,” she smiled, as she pulled her arms back. She then turned and headed off up the stairs, leaving him staring after her and wondering if she may be starting to return his feelings for her.

“Goodnight, Jo,” he called after her. She waved from the top of the stairs and was gone. He turned and made his way thoughtfully back to the Salon.


	7. Chapter 7

Jo found the weeks after Christmas moved slowly onwards. She continued with her monthly trips to the Sanatorium for check ups, X-rays and pneumothorax. The winter weather seemed to be dragging on, to her mind. She was becoming a little fractious at being stuck in the house because it was too cold for her to be outside for any length of time.

One day she managed to outdo herself, snapping at anyone and everyone who spoke to her, the final straw coming when she ended up arguing with her sister over something as trivial as the colour of some material Madge planned to buy. In the end her sister told her to leave the room and to not bother returning until she was in a better mood. Jo flounced out of the Salon to her little sitting room, where she dropped heavily into the chair and moodily stared out the window. She sat there for a good twenty minutes, before suddenly bursting into tears. Jem, coming to seek her shortly afterwards, heard her and hastily entered the room. He had heard the tail end of the argument and had seen Jo leave just as he was hanging his coat up. After having some Kaffee und Kuchen with his wife, who had explained what had happened, he had decided to see if he could do anything. When Jo had calmed down, he spoke.

“Do you feel better for that?” Jo shook her head. “Why not?”

“I’m still stuck here. Inside, looking at the same four walls,” she replied, petulantly. She was not willing to apologise quite yet, Jem realised.

“There isn’t much I can do about the weather, I’m afraid,” he stated.

“I know that, and I’m not asking you to. It’s just so frustrating being stuck here indoors, when everyone else can go outside and play or walk.”

“You’re in a better position than you were this time last year, Jo. You were in the Sanatorium still on bed rest, with only one hour of time up. Wouldn’t you much prefer to be stuck indoors here, with twelve hours time up and able to walk about?”

“Yes,” she acknowledged, slowly. “I suppose so.”

“You’ve also been terribly rude to your sister.” Jem decided to ram his point home. “All she wants is the best for you, she wants you to be happy and healthy again, and you treat her like that.” Jo looked at the floor. She was starting to feel ashamed of her outburst, especially when Jem put it like that.

“I’m sorry,” she murmured.

“I’m not the one to whom you should be apologising,” he told her. Jo nodded at this, before getting slowly to her feet. Jem stood up, as well. “Go and wash your face first, then come back to the Salon.” They both left the sitting room, Jo to go first to the bathroom, whilst Jem headed straight back to warn his wife, before going on to his office.

Jo entered the Salon in some apprehension. Her sister just glanced up from her knitting before continuing on with it in silence.

“I-I’m sorry, Madge,” she said. “I shouldn’t have said what I did to you, and I apologise.” Madge pulled her down onto the sofa with her. She had been upset when she had sent Jo out. She found it hard to accept that Jo was now an adult and that her illness had caused her to have a different outlook on life.

“Apology accepted,” Madge said. “Next time, though, it may be a good idea to think before you pick an argument.” She smiled at her sister, showing that there were no hard feelings. Jo smiled wanly back and the rest of the day passed in comparative peace.


	8. Chapter 8

The thaw arrived eventually, and Jo rejoiced in being allowed to go outside again. The rain had finally stopped and she was aching to go out for a walk. She went in search of her sister, eventually unearthing her in the nursery. Madge smiled up at her as she entered.

“I’m going to take Rufus for a walk along the alm,” Jo said as she crouched down to hug the younger members of the nursery.

“Are you going alone?”

“Yes. I won’t be more than an hour. I just want to get some fresh air.” Madge looked closely at Jo and noted the dark circles under her eyes as well as the determination in them. She was still inclined to worry over Jo, despite Jem’s assurance that she was so much better and needed new challenges to face. She knew her sister well enough to know a refusal would end in rebellion so she reluctantly nodded her agreement.

“Make sure you wrap up well and wear your boots. The paths won’t be very pleasant. Are sure you don’t want someone to come with you?”

“I’ll have Rufus with me. Don’t fuss, Madge.” Aware of the children listening to their conversation, Madge sensibly let it drop, merely warning her to stick to the alm and to take her time. She watched Jo depart and soon saw her walking across to the shed where her St Bernard dog, Rufus lived. Turning back to the children in the nursery, she picked up the book she had been reading to them and continued with the story.

Meanwhile, Jo had collected Rufus and set off along the alm with him bounding along at her side, glad to be out with her once more. Jo wandered slowly along, knowing that she couldn’t rush about, but relishing the chance to be outside at last. The solitude was just what she needed after being stuck indoors. As much as she loved all the people who inhabited Die Rosen, she now found them too much on occasion. Times like this, when it was just her and Rufus, were rare and she wanted to make the most of her hour alone. As she passed the entrance to the Sanatorium, she glanced up at it and felt glad she was no longer stuck within the confines of a bed having to rest. She knew she was one of the lucky ones. She had improved and been able to go home but, many others she knew in there would never leave again. 

Continuing on past, Jo began to tire and spotted a fallen log a few yards further on. She made for it and sank down thankfully. Rufus sniffed the ground and began to follow a trail nearby. He didn’t go far and Jo let him explore. She allowed her thoughts to wander as she sat looking out at the view, never hearing footsteps approaching from behind.

“What are you doing out here, Jo?” Jo jumped and then smiled as she saw who was standing beside her.

“Oh! Hello, Jack. I wasn’t expecting to see you.” 

“So I see. May I join you?”

“Of course.” Jack sat down beside Jo and ruffled Rufus’ head as the dog came over to investigate the newcomer. He repeated his question.

“I wanted some fresh air so I brought Rufus out for a walk. I was just having a rest before setting off back, that’s all.”

“You looked as if you were in a world of your own when I arrived.”

“I was just thinking. It’s so noisy at Die Rosen that I don’t get much chance for some peace and quiet.”

“I thought you had your own sitting room for that?”

“I do, but it’s right below the nursery so when everyone’s inside, it’s not that quiet even in there.”

“I can see that. You look tired, Jo. Is something wrong?” Jo shook her head but didn’t reply. Looking keenly at her, Jack saw tears in her eyes and was concerned. “What is it? What’s bothering you?” As the tears began to fall, he pulled her into his arms and just held her as she cried. Whatever it was that was bothering her, Jack knew he wanted to help, but first, he had to just be a shoulder for her to cry on. When the tears finally slowed, he pulled back and produced a clean handkerchief for her. “What’s brought this on?”

“I don’t know, I just...” Jo trailed off as she tried to form her thoughts into words. Jack stayed silent allowing her the space she needed. “I don’t know why I’m upset, I shouldn’t be. I have family who look after me and love me, but, I still feel like I’m constantly being watched. It’s as if they don’t trust me to do anything alone anymore. Madge wanted someone to come with me now, rather than let me just have some time alone away from everyone. I was never bothered by it before, so why am I now?”

“It’s just a transition process you’re going through since you’ve just spent the best part of the past year pretty much in isolation. You’ve become used to the space you had there, so I’m not surprised you crave it every so often. It’s normal to feel that way and it will get easier.”

“But that doesn’t explain why Madge won’t let me come out alone.”

“She’s just concerned for you and doesn’t want anything to happen to you. Look at it from her point of view. You’ve been in the Sanatorium with a serious illness and she knows how long it takes to recover. She’s just concerned that you might try to do too much. You know, yourself, that you have a tendency to get carried away on occasion.”

“That was when I was younger. I was sensible enough to stop and rest here for a while before I set off back home today.”

“Madge doesn’t know that, though. For all she knows, you’re running about making yourself ill and she doesn’t want you to have to go through it all again. You’ve only been back at home for a few months, she’s still learning how much you’ve had to grow up whilst you were in the Sanatorium. You’ll have more freedom, Jo. Today is a big step in that direction since you have been allowed out alone.”

“Speaking of which, I’d better be going back. I said I’d only be about an hour and I have to walk back, yet. Thanks for listening, Jack.”

“Anytime. I can give you a lift if you want? I’m on my way home.”

“I think I’d rather walk, since there’s Rufus as well. Thank you for the offer, though.”

“No problem.” Jack rose and pulled Jo to her feet. “I was planning to go to Spärtz in the morning. Would you like to join me?”

“That sounds good. I’d love to come if you’ll have me.”

“I’ll pick you up about nine, then?”

“Yes. Thank you for inviting me.” Jo called Rufus to her and the dog came bounding out from behind some nearby bushes. Jack ruffled his head again and watched as they set off for home. He retrieved his car from near the Sanatorium gates and headed for his own home.

Jo arrived back home just over an hour after she’d left. She felt much better for the fresh air and the brief talk with Jack and more able to understand her sister’s reluctance to allow her the freedom she’d had before she’d been diagnosed with tuberculosis. She let herself back in through the door just as Madge was coming back downstairs. She smiled up at her sister as she removed her outer garments, hanging them up neatly. 

Madge returned the smile, noticing that Jo looked much better for her walk. She had a little pink in her cheeks and she looked less pale than normal. She realised that she was becoming over-protective of her sister and that she had to allow her the freedom she both needed and wanted. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Madge greeted Jo properly and together, they went towards the Salon talking of Jo’s plans for the next day and beyond.

A few weeks after her talk with Jack, Jem took Jo and Robin down to Briesau as he had to call at the Chalet School to consult with the headmistress, Miss Annersley. She was greeted warmly by the staff there, and was given the news that her friend Marie von und zu Wertheimer and her family were all going to America. Jem had news of his own, announcing that the school was to be moved, lock, stock and barrel up to the Sonnalpe during the half term, where they would have more protection if Germany should choose to include Austria in the Reich.

The weather continued to improve, and Jo with it. During her trip to the Sanatorium at the end of February, she was told that she would be allowed to stay up as long as she wanted now, but must continue to rest after Mittagessen, whenever possible. Jem also told her that she would be allowed to spend a whole day out occasionally, as long as she rested properly the following day. Jo smiled at this and would have hugged Jem, if she had the breath.

Jack offered to take Jo to Innsbruck for the day on his next day off, an offer Jo was more than happy to accept. She hadn’t been there for over a year, so she enjoyed it immensely. Jack ensured she didn’t overdo it, though, and they spent a long time over Mittagessen, just happy to be in each other’s company. Jo was slowly beginning to realise that she cared for Jack much more than as a friend. As for Jack, he was just happy to be with Jo at any opportunity he could. Although he had never told anyone of his feelings for Jo, he suspected that Jem knew how he felt.


	9. Chapter 9

Jo slowly toiled up the mountainside. She was tired now, but determined to reach the top and see the view once more. Jack followed on behind. He knew how much she had needed this day out and the challenge. He had noticed how she was becoming restless with being restricted to the Sonnalpe and had offered to take her walking. This route had been chosen as it was a relatively easy walk compared to the other direction and there were plenty of places where they could stop and rest along the way. Eventually, the summit came into view and Jo made a determined last effort to reach it, dropping onto the grass in triumph.

“Well done, Jo!” Jack dropped down beside her as she closed her eyes and concentrated on trying to regain her breath. He was happy to sit quietly with her and wait until she was breathing normally once more. Finally, Jo opened her eyes and smiled up at him.

“I made it!”

“You did well. We’ll have a drink and rest for a while before we set off back down.” Jo nodded her agreement. Jack pulled her to her feet and they walked along to a rocky outcrop where there was more shelter from the light breeze. Jack removed the rucksack from his back and poured them both a mug of coffee. Jo accepted hers with a smile and sipped it slowly as she looked out across the vista before her. Jack allowed the companionable silence to linger between them, happy to see Jo beginning to feel comfortable back in the real world once more. Once they’d finished their coffee, Jack packed the mugs away and stood back up once more. 

“Going down should be easier than coming up,” Jo observed as she scrambled to her feet beside him. Jack grinned.

“That all depends on whether you manage to keep your feet on the scree.”

“Well, I can but hope.”

“Come on, let’s go.” He held out his arm and Jo linked up with a smile as he led them towards the downward path. 

They were soon at the top of a scree slope and Jack went down first, sliding in places as he tried to find his footing. Jo waited until he reached the bottom before setting off herself. She carefully picked her way across, trying to avoid the spots where Jack had skidded as he watched from below. Suddenly, her foot began to slide from under her and she found herself sliding dangerously closer towards a jutting rock. Jack watched as she hit the rock with a thump, winding herself completely. He quickly scrambled back up the scree towards her.

“Jo? Have you hurt yourself?” As Jo nodded, he continued, “Don’t move, just concentrate on breathing for now.” He waited patiently, until she was able to answer his questions. “Where have you hurt yourself?”

“My wrist.” Jack gently drew her arm towards him and Jo gasped in pain. “Hmm, it’s not broken, but you’ve given it a nasty wrench.” He eased the rucksack off his shoulders and produced a bandage, binding Jo’s wrist well. “Try not to use that hand. I’ll help you up.” He managed to get Jo back to her feet and down the rest of the scree without incident. However, he could see she was looking paler than normal and was also limping a little. Once they were away from the scree, Jack made Jo sit down on a rock and drink some more coffee. She did in silence, before placing the mug on the ground and bursting into tears. Alarmed, Jack moved beside her and drew her into his arms as she cried.

“What’s brought this on?” he asked when she finally stopped.

“I can’t even manage a walk without doing something silly. No wonder no one trusts me to go out alone.”

“It was an accident, Jo. There was nothing you could have done to stop yourself. I slipped on the scree as well.”

“But you didn’t manage to hurt yourself. Jem’ll never let me out again if I can’t look after myself.” 

“Of course he will! You need the challenges and it’s not as if you go walking alone. You’ve done really well today, considering it’s your first attempt in over a year. I’m not going to allow you to quit and go backwards just because you slipped on scree. We’ll go for a walk somewhere else next time I have some time off and together, we’ll get you back to full health before you know it.” Jo managed a weak smile.

“Thank you. I don’t know what I’d do without you, sometimes.” Jack smiled back at her.

“I’m sure you’d manage perfectly well. Now, if you’ve finished that coffee, how about we set off back home?” Jo nodded and handed her mug back to him to re-pack. She climbed to her feet and waited for Jack to re-shoulder his rucksack, before they set off back down the mountain towards the Sonnalpe. They stopped frequently to allow Jo to regain her breath, and the sun was just beginning to sink when they finally reached the grassy ledge at the edge of the village. Jack was about to turn them towards Die Rosen, but Jo stopped him.

“Let’s watch the sunset first,” she suggested. “I haven’t seen one from outside for so long.”

“Put your coat on, then. It’ll turn cold quickly once it’s set and you don’t want a chill.” Jo did as she was told before wandering across to the edge of the shelf. Jack followed her, waiting a few paces off and not wishing to intrude on her thoughts. As the last rays lit up the mountains, he moved across to her and placed his arm around her, turning her gently towards home. She smiled up at him and didn’t attempt to break away.

“Thank you. I’ve missed being able to see that. My room faces north so I don’t even see the sunrise.”

“Glad you could enjoy it. Let’s go home now. It’s getting dark and you really shouldn’t be out any longer.” They walked along towards Die Rosen in a companionable silence. As they reached the gate, Jo felt reluctant to say goodbye. 

“Thank you for taking me out today.”

“My pleasure. We’ll go out again next time I get some time off. If you want to, that is?”

“I’d like that.” Jo felt almost shy as she replied. Jack smiled.

“Look after yourself, Jo. I’ll see you in a few days.” He turned and headed on along towards his rooms while Jo slowly walked up the path and let herself in though the door. She was looking forward to seeing Jack and going walking again. Her life was back on track and, deep down; she hoped that Jack would continue to feature in it.


	10. Chapter 10

Just before Easter, Jo was asked to sign the Chalet School Peace League, something the girls at the school had devised to try and promote peace between their countries if war should come, now that Austria had become part of the German Reich. The next day, a select few from school were to go on a picnic with Jo and Jack to hide the document safely from prying eyes. 

On the way to the picnic site, they were given the Nazi salute for the first time. After they had recovered from this shock, they continued on until they encountered a large boulder blocking the way. Jack looked at Jo as they reached it.

“How do you propose to get over that?” he asked her.

“I’d forgotten about this bit,” she acknowledged. “It’s so long since I came this way and, as far as I know, this is the only way to get there.”

“Well, we’d better figure out a way to get you up there, then.” Jack thought for a moment, before calling to Hilary Burn. “Do you think you can get up and then give everyone else a hand up if I help from down here?” Hilary looked at the boulder, thoughtfully.

“It shouldn’t be too difficult. There looks to be plenty of foot and hand holds.” She set off up the boulder, more agile than elegant, and was soon sprawled across the top. The others soon followed, with boosts from Jack at the bottom, until there were only him and Jo left.

“Take your time. I don’t want to have Jem on my back because you’ve outdone yourself,” he warned her. Jo heeded his advice, and eventually reached the top. She was very breathless and Jack made her sit down until he was satisfied she had come to no real harm from the unaccustomed exertion.

Eventually, they moved on, strolling along until they reached the place where they planned to have their picnic. Everyone ate well, Jo included, and all chattered happily together. Suddenly, Jeanne le Cadoulec noticed the small boy who had given them the Nazi greeting earlier on. He was hiding behind a nearby rock. 

“How are we going to hide it if he’s following us?” asked Cornelia, practically.

“Easy,” Hilary answered her. “Let’s have a game of hide and seek. He won’t be able to follow all of us at the same time and two of us will easily be able to sneak off to hide it”

“That’s true. Who should hide it, though?” Evadne put in.

“It had better be Robin, as she knows where the cave is. I won’t be quick enough to get there and back in time,” Jo said slowly.

“Can you shove it in your pocket, then?” Cornelia asked Robin. She nodded and the precious document was duly hidden, ready.

“Don’t go there immediately, though. We need to wait a few turns before you do it,” Hilary warned her.

“Dr Jack, will you be first seeker?” asked Evadne.

Jack nodded his agreement, before adding, “As Jo is at a disadvantage, her partner is responsible for getting back home for both of them.” Jo scowled at him. She felt she was capable of playing a game of hide and seek, but Jack just ignored her. He knew she wasn’t up to running, even if she thought so.

After a few turns, Jo took her turn at seeking. She wisely left Robin and Hilary until last, as she suspected that they would be going to hide the document. She found Jeanne and Cornelia first, and sat down with them to have a quick drink, before going in search of Evadne and Jack. Once they, too, had been found, she went off in search of Robin and Hilary. She soon found the cave where they were supposed to be hiding the document and entered, suddenly feeling slightly apprehensive. As she went along to the end and there was still no sign of them, she felt panic rise. Had she missed them on the way up? Having checked thoroughly inside the inner cave, she carefully made her way back out and hunted in the bushes round about, in case they had already been in and were now just joining in the game. She became more worried as she discovered that they seemed to be nowhere around. In a last attempt, she tried the bush right next to the cave entrance.

She didn’t find Robin and Hilary, but she did find Hermann Eisen, the little boy who had given them the Nazi greeting earlier in the day. She grabbed hold of him before he could run off and demanded to know what he was doing there. He tried to act as if he had no idea what she was talking about but, by this time, Jo was in no mood to tolerate any nonsense. She shook him hard, firing questions at him. He tried to answer as best he could, for he was thoroughly scared by her rough treatment. Eventually, she managed to get out of him that he had seen them enter the cave, but they had not returned. 

Jo made her way back down to the rest of the group, instructing Hermann to follow her in a voice that forbade any argument. She was worried and frightened about the disappearance of Robin and Hilary and needed to find someone to reassure her. That someone was Jack. Regardless of the pain she was now starting to feel in her chest, she walked as quickly as she could, Hermann following in her wake. When she reached the picnic site she was in a terrible state.

“Jo! What’s happened?” Jack asked, jumping up as Jo grabbed the nearest tree for support. She was gasping for breath and holding her right side. “Sit down, and concentrate on breathing slowly.” As she sank onto the ground, she tried to open her mouth to speak, but he was quicker. “No, not yet. You need to get your breathing back under control first. 

When she was calmer, he tried again. “What’s happened?”

“Not in the cave,” she told him. 

“How do you know?

“Looked... inside and out...”

“Well, they must be somewhere. Are you sure you haven’t just missed them?”

“Yes. Only him there.” Jo pointed at Hermann, who was sitting between Cornelia and Evadne. Jack was silent, thinking what to do next.

“I think we should go and double check, just to make sure. Do you think you could manage to show us where the cave is?” Helping Jo to her feet, he bade Jeanne to stay there with Hermann and the baskets. He then wrapped an arm firmly around Jo, and almost carried her back to the cave.

When they reached it, he gently put her away from him and set off into the cave. Jo followed, breathing heavily. Once he had established that there certainly was no sign of Robin or Hilary, he decided the best course of action would be to return home and send out search parties if they weren’t already there. Holding Jo tightly once more, they set off for home, collecting Jeanne and Hermann on the way. The boulder proved to be the main obstacle again, but he managed to get everyone down without a hitch, thanks to some help from Evadne and Cornelia. 

By the time they reached Die Rosen, it was dark and Jack was practically carrying Jo. His face was grim as he realised how much this could set her back. He thought back to that day the previous month, when he’d taken her to Innsbruck. He had noticed a subtle change in her attitude about her future, though he’d said nothing at the time. Now she could end up back in the Sanatorium, thanks to an innocent vow devised by schoolgirls, but lethal if in the wrong hands.

Madge came to greet them with the news that Robin and Hilary had arrived back a couple of hours earlier, no worse for their adventure. This was too much for Jo and she promptly went limp in Jack’s arms. He carried her inside and laid her on the sofa. After several minutes, she came back to her senses. She just looked at him and burst into tears, holding tightly onto him, as if she never meant to let go. He held her closely, murmuring words of comfort in her ear, much to the surprise of Madge, who swiftly left the room.

“Its okay, Joey,” Jack told her, softly. “I’m here. I’ll always be here for you, if that’s what you want.” Jo just clung on more tightly. His words were comforting to her. 

“Oh, Jack,” she managed to choke out. “I don’t know what I’d do without you. When everything falls apart, you’re still there. You’re a solid lump of comfort and I love you.”

“I love you too, Joey. I don’t want us to ever be parted again, whatever life throws at us. Will you marry me and share your life with me forever?”

“Yes, yes. Of course I will.” Jo hugged him even tighter, despite the pain in her chest. Jack realised, though, and pulled away slightly. He looked into her eyes, and saw the love in them, as well as the pain. 

“Let’s get you upstairs to bed. I don’t think you’ll be going far for a while, especially when Jem hears what happened today.”

“Promise me you’ll come every day?” she asked him.

“I promise,” he said, tenderly. There was no way he would leave her again, if at all possible. “I have to work tomorrow, but I’ll come straight after.” Jo just nodded. She realised that she had completely exhausted herself, and could no longer do anything without struggling to breathe. Jack helped her upstairs and into her room. Once she was in bed, he checked she was comfortable and warned her not to move from the bed the next day, before kissing her good night and departing to seek his own bed. Jo was soon fast asleep and heard nothing when Jem came in the next morning.

He had been told about the previous day’s events from Jack when he took the shift over. He stood there looking at Jo’s sleeping form for several minutes. There were no physical signs of her escapade, apart from her pallor and the dark circles under her eyes. He planned to make sure she had complete bed rest for at least the next week, if not longer. He left her to sleep on, knowing it was the best thing for her at the moment.

It was well after Mittagessen when Jo finally woke. She opened her eyes and looked straight into Jem’s. She smiled wanly at him, but he did not return it.

“I understand you had quite an adventure yesterday,” he said, seriously. Jo just nodded. She suddenly felt about fifteen again and in trouble for some mad escapade. “Well, you’ve punished yourself for it. You aren’t stirring from that bed for the next week, at least, and you’re to have complete bed rest as well, no reading or visitors.”

“But, Jem, Jack has promised he’d visit me,” Jo cried, tears welling up at the thought of not being allowed to see him. “He-he asked me to marry him last night,” she continued, brokenly. “And I said yes. P-please, don’t say he can’t come either.” Jem’s expression softened slightly at this news.

“Congratulations, Joey-baba,” he said. “I shan’t stop Jack from visiting in that case, but he won’t be able to stay long. You need to rest and recover from yesterday. Have you been coughing at all?” Jo shook her head. “That’s a good sign, but if you start, I need to know immediately.” Jo nodded this time. The door opened, at this point, and her sister entered with a tray. Jem helped Jo to sit up and Madge placed the tray on her knees. Jo ate ravenously, as she hadn’t eaten since the picnic the day before. When she had finished, Jem spoke again.

“Have you told your sister yet, Jo?” he asked, casually. Jo shook her head and looked slightly embarrassed.

“Told me what?” Madge asked.

“Apparently, a certain someone proposed to our Jo, last night,” he replied, innocently. Madge looked surprised.

“Really? What did you say, Jo?”

“Yes,” Jo replied, happily. Madge went to hug her sister, gently.

“Congratulations! May you be as happy as we are,” she said, tenderly. 

Jo smiled at her. “Thank you. Please don’t tell anyone else yet, though. I don’t want to spoil Juliet’s wedding.”

“Of course. That’s very thoughtful of you,” her sister replied.

“Now, I think you should rest some more,” Jem put in, at this point. He stood up, took the now-empty tray, and left the room. Madge followed him and Jo was left alone once more. She lay back down and picked up Jack’s rosary, allowing the beads to slip gently through her fingers. She was soon fast asleep again, the rosary clutched tightly in her fingers.

When she woke again, she found her bedside lamp had been turned on and Jack sitting at the side of her bed. She smiled happily at him and he returned the smile.

“How are you feeling?”

“Still tired and aching, but better for seeing you,” she replied. She dropped the rosary back on the bedside cabinet and held her hand out to him. He took it and gently squeezed it, glad to know that she still had the rosary so close to her. He noted that she was still not fully recovered yet, and wholeheartedly agreed with Jem that she should stay where she was for the time being.

“I gather you don’t want to tell anyone else our news until after Juliet’s wedding?” he asked her. Jo shook her head.

“It wouldn’t be fair to Juliet,” she replied. “I don’t want to spoil her big day.” Jack smiled at this, understanding Jo’s motives.

“What about a ring?” he asked. “Do you want to come and help choose it, or may I do that?”

“I’ll let you choose it,” she said. “I don’t want it to be too gaudy, though, please.”

“I think I can manage that. Next time I have a day off, I’ll go to Innsbruck and get it.” Jo just smiled at him. She was starting to tire again. Jack saw this and got to his feet.

“Get some more sleep, Jo. I’ll come again tomorrow.” Jo just smiled sleepily at him as he bent down and kissed her gently on the forehead. Jo was asleep before he reached the top of the stairs, never waking until Jem came in with Frühstück, the next morning.

Jo spent the next week in her bedroom. She slept most of the time, as she recovered from that eventful picnic. Jack faithfully came to visit every day, though he never stayed long. They were short-staffed at the Sanatorium, and he was needed there much of the time. Jo understood this, but she missed his company all the same. The following week, she was allowed downstairs for a few hours each day, and then all day the week after. She was under strict orders not to try to do anything strenuous, or she would find herself back in bed again.

On her next trip to the Sanatorium, Jem called her into his office after she had been for her chest X-ray and pneumothorax.

“You’ve been very lucky, Jo,” he told her. “Your X-ray shows no damage from your escapade, though I’d advise you to continue to take it slowly for a while longer.” He smiled at her at this point.

“Thank you,” she said, returning the smile.

“Now, let’s get you back home again, so you can continue to improve.” He collected his coat and came round the desk to push Jo’s wheelchair out to the car. Once home, he helped her upstairs and left her in her bedroom, where she climbed into bed and fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Two days after Juliet’s wedding to Donal O’Hara, Jack took Jo to Spärtz for the morning. Whilst they were having Mittagessen, he gave her a small box. When Jo looked inside it, she found a lovely emerald delicately set on a narrow gold band.

“What do you think?” Jack asked, anxiously. He had worried whether he had made the right decision in choosing an emerald.

“It’s lovely,” she breathed. Jack picked it out and placed it gently on the fourth finger of her left hand, where she could admire it. He held onto her hand and smiled at her.

“Now we really are engaged. Like it?” Jo simply nodded at him, to overcome to speak. He glanced at his watch. “We’d better get going, or I’ll be late for work.” He motioned for the bill and paid it, before helping Jo into her coat and escorting her back to where they had left the car. Jack drove quickly back to the Sonnalpe and dropped Jo at the gate to Die Rosen, before driving on to the Sanatorium. She walked slowly up the path and in through the front door, where she joined her sister in the Salon, showing the ring to her.

The next afternoon, Jo was in the Salon talking to Robin and Grizel. Suddenly, a thundering knock came at the door. The next minute, their happiness was in tatters. A Gestapo agent came in demanding the preventative arrest of those people who had taken part in the picnic a few weeks before. Jem managed to stop him from taking any of the girls and Jo, as they were all under the age of twenty-one. Jack, however, had no choice, and he was taken to Innsbruck to be questioned about it. Jo was worried and nervy the whole week he was missing. She had a vivid imagination and she couldn’t stop herself from thinking what awful things might befall him while he was in the hands of the Gestapo. She lost her appetite, much to the consternation of her sister. Jem was also worried, but hoped that once Jack returned, she would start to pick back up again.

When Jack was finally released a week later, he went straight to the Sanatorium, rightly guessing he would find Jem there. He was extremely angry with the way he had been treated, and gave vent to his feelings. Once his outburst was over, Jem told him not to say anything about it to anyone, warning him that he could easily be arrested again. He was then advised to go and clean himself up, as he was needed to cover the next shift, which was due to start in an hour.

It was after Kaffee und Kuchen, the next day, before Jack had the chance to visit Jo. When he arrived at Die Rosen, he found her in her little sitting room. He was surprised at how pale she looked, but her smile, when she saw him, was unmistakable. She threw herself into his arms, and hugged him tightly, crying into his chest. Jack returned the hug, and then held her at arm’s length.

“Why the tears, Jo?” he murmured.

“I’ve been so worried about you, and wondering what they were doing to you,” she said, shakily. Jack sat down and pulled her onto his knee, so he could look into her face as well as keep a reassuring arm around her waist.

“I’m fine, Jo,” he reassured her. “It wasn’t a pleasant experience, but I’m back now and I have no intention of leaving you again.” Jo leaned into him. He could feel that she was trembling slightly, a simple reaction to the fact that he was back safely, despite all her worries. He tightened his grip around her and allowed her to just sit and sort her thoughts out. Eventually, he felt her trembling lessen, and then stop. She sat up and looked at him, managing a small smile. He returned it, thankful that she hadn’t seen him the day before. The gong went for Abendessen at this point.

“Will you stay for Abendessen?” Jo asked him, as she reluctantly removed herself from his knee.

“Of course. Madge asked me when I arrived, since she needed to let Marie know.” He offered his arm to his fiancée. She accepted with a smile and they headed to the Speisesaal together. Jo ate a reasonable meal, much to her sister’s relief. Jem had been right when he suspected that it was worry over Jack which had caused her to lose her appetite.


	12. Chapter 12

The next month continued much the same as the one before. Jo spent as much time as she could with Jack, when he wasn’t working. Her strength was starting to return again. One day in June, she offered to accompany a party of girls from school down to Spärtz. This was gratefully accepted by Miss Wilson, the mistress in charge of the trip. They had all managed to buy what they needed and were enjoying Kaffee und Kuchen when a commotion outside interrupted their meal.

Robin was the first to go to Herr Goldmann’s rescue, followed swiftly by the others. By rescuing the kindly old Jew from a mob intent on pursuing him, they had unwittingly put themselves into great danger. Luckily, Vater Johann, the parish priest, came to their rescue and offered them sanctuary in the church. Once they had barred the doors, he quickly led them behind the altar and opened a trap door. They all descended a flight of stone steps into a tunnel, which was so dark they couldn’t see the person in front of them. Jo shuddered violently. As much as she hated the lift in Die Rosen, she found being in this tunnel even more terrifying. She knew, however, that she had to control herself and try to help Daisy, who was the youngest in the party. This responsibility gave her a strength she didn’t realise she had, until Miss Wilson took over, and Jo was left to continue alone. The path was on a constant incline by now, and Jo realised that she would struggle to reach the end of it. Everyone else was fit and healthy and she wasn’t. She started to lag behind as her breathing became shallower. She could hear the footsteps of the others gradually getting further away. Finally, she could hear them no longer, and she was alone. She desperately tried to control her imagination, as she thought about being stuck inside it forever. Suddenly, she saw a grey speck in the distance. She aimed for it with what little strength she could muster, and was glad to see it growing gradually larger, until she fell through some briars and into the arms of Cornelia.

Cornelia quickly lowered Jo until she was sitting on the floor. As she recovered her breath, she became aware of her surroundings and realised where she was. She opened her mouth to speak, but then stopped as she caught sight of Miss Wilson’s hair. She stared, open-mouthed, as the shock of seeing her with white hair instead of chestnut, sank in.

“Yes, I know, Jo,” Miss Wilson said, briskly, as she crouched down in front of Jo. “The others have already informed me of my new hair colouring. Do you know where we are?” Jo nodded. “Can you tell us if we are safe enough, for now?” Jo nodded again. “Do you think you could locate someone you trust, nearby, to get Daisy back to Die Rosen?” Jo nodded for a third time.

“About ten minutes away,” she managed to add. It was Miss Wilson’s turn to nod this time.

“Rest for now, Jo, and when you’re ready, you’ll have to take Daisy.” Jo stayed where she was for a good half an hour, until she felt her breathing was nearly normal. She slowly got to her feet and turned to Miss Wilson and Daisy.

“Okay, I’m ready,” she said. Daisy stood up and grabbed Jo’s hand. “Robin’s cave is just over there. I’ll see you in there as soon as I can. Come on, Daisy, let’s get you back home to Mummy.” They set off slowly to find the person with whom Jo planned to leave Daisy. On the way, Jo impressed on Daisy that she wasn’t to talk to anyone except Uncle Jem and Auntie Madge and to tell them they were in Robin’s cave. Jo left her in the care of a herdsman she knew well and slowly returned to the cave. Once there, she collapsed in a heap and fell into a fitful sleep. The walk back from taking Daisy had given her pains in her chest again.

Jem appeared at two o’clock in the morning, bearing food and drink for the group. Whilst the others gathered at the other side of the cave, he came over to where Jo was still lying. He shone his torch on her and was worried by how pale she was. He woke her, gently.

“How are you feeling, Jo?” he asked her in an undertone.

“Tired and aching,” she replied, sleepily.

“Do you want some painkillers?” Jo nodded. He pulled out a small bottle and handed her a couple to take immediately, before giving her the rest of the bottle, with the instruction to take them only when needed. He then persuaded her to eat something.

Once they had all eaten their fill, they discussed what their next move would be. It was finally decided that Jem would try and get word to the King of Belsornia to see if he would take them in and get them to England. They agreed to meet Jack and Gottfried in Umfert and hide in the Zillerthal until they could safely get across the border.

Once this plan had been agreed, Jem stood up. He couldn’t risk being away from the Sonnalpe any longer, in case he was missed. He had a quick word with Miss Wilson, before turning to Jo. 

“Take care of yourself, Joey. Try to keep calm and concentrate on breathing slowly as you walk. It’ll help you to go further. Rest as much as you can, though I know that may be difficult. We love you and we’ll see you very soon.” He gave her a hug, then let go and left quickly.

He was worried for all of them, Jo especially. He knew she wasn’t as strong as the others in the group, and she would slow down their escape considerably. He wished he could take her back to the Sonnalpe with him, but that was impossible. The Gestapo were already there, waiting for them to return. He hurried back as quickly as he could, determined to send Jack and Gottfried off to meet them before they, too, were apprehended.


	13. Chapter 13

Jo, Miss Wilson and the others set off back down the mountainside about half an hour after Jem had left. There was a thick mist, for which they were thankful, as it meant they would be very unlikely to meet anyone as they travelled. They moved slowly, to allow Jo to keep up with them and also because it was treacherous underfoot, and they couldn’t risk any accidents. They walked for hours in the thick mist, diving into ditches and hiding in bushes whenever they heard anything moving. 

Eventually, they reached the outskirts of Umfert, where they literally bumped into Gottfried. He took them to a nearby barn where they could change into the dry clothes he provided, and eat something while they waited for Jack and Robin. Jo fell asleep in the hay after eating, so exhausted was she from the long walk.

When Jack and Robin finally arrived, it was with the news that they had been spotted. Jack went to wake Jo. When she saw him crouched in front of her, she flung her arms around him. He held her close for a moment, then pulled her gently to her feet.

“We have to go, now,” he told her. They joined the others at the other side of the barn, once they had all made sure they left behind no evidence of their presence

“We can’t stay near here, any longer,” Jack told them all, as they prepared to leave. “We’re too close and may be recognised.”

Gottfried agreed with him. “We must head for Switzerland. I know a way over the frontier which is seldom used.”

“Let’s go, then. The sooner we leave here, the better,” Jack replied.

“Which way?” Jo asked, as she linked arms with Jack. Gottfried led them into a ditch, and on into the woods nearby. Once there, they followed seldom-used paths until they were deep inside the trees. They were obliged to go at a slower pace than Jack and Gottfried would have liked. Jo was their main concern, but the others were all tired, too, and some of them were starting to limp slightly. Jack could hear Jo’s breathing becoming shallower as she struggled on. She said nothing, though. She understood the danger they were in and that they needed to get as far away as possible. 

When they finally stopped for something to eat, Jo sank down on the ground, utterly exhausted. Once she had managed to eat something, Jack sat with her and made her lie down, using his knee for a pillow. She was soon asleep again. Gottfried allowed them an hour’s rest before he stood up once more, stating that they needed to move on if they were to get to the place where he planned to rest overnight. Jack woke Jo gently, telling her they had to go. She was hauled to her feet by Cornelia, with more goodwill than gentleness, whilst Jack stood up himself. He linked up with Jo once more and they set off.

They rested for ten minute intervals, regularly, along the way. As night started to draw in, Gottfried led them into a natural shelter, where they were to rest for a few hours. Once she had eaten, Jo curled up in a corner and was swiftly asleep. Jack looked at her as he settled down next to her to try and sleep himself. She was breathing very rapidly and he could tell she was in pain, though she had said nothing. After four hours rest, Gottfried woke Jack and they prepared something to eat, before they woke the others. Jack woke Jo.

“How are you feeling?” he asked her, concerned. Jo shrugged. She was in pain, but was reluctant to tell him. “Do you have those painkillers Jem gave you?” Jo nodded and handed him a small bottle from her pocket. He took it from her and examined the contents before extracting two and handing them to her. “Take these when you have something to eat,” he told her and he pocketed the bottle.


	14. Chapter 14

Jack looked at his fiancée with concern. They were only three days into the trek and he could see that she was already struggling to keep up with the others. The sheer exhaustion etched on her face each time they stopped to rest was telling. He suspected she wouldn't come through this experience unscathed, either mentally or physically. When they reached Gottfried's chosen resting place that evening, Jo collapsed into a heap on the cold ground. She was too exhausted to move, though she attempted to rise to go and help find wood for the fire. Jack stopped her. 

"No, Jo. Stay where you are and rest." He spoke in a voice which boded no argument. Jo dropped back to the ground, thankful for the respite. She wanted to help, but realised that she was incapable of doing so. Curling into a ball, she was soon sleeping, oblivious to the activity going on around her. Jack glanced over at her as he helped prepare the meagre rations they had to eat that evening. Once the food was ready he picked up her share and went over to where she lay. Sitting down beside her, he shook her gently. 

"Jo? Darling, time to eat." Jo roused up with difficulty and saw him holding something out to her. She managed to sit up and Jack moved closer so she could lean on him. She choked down a little of the food, but was unable to finish it all even though there was so little on offer.

"You need to eat, Jo. There's no wonder you're so exhausted if you can't even manage the little you have there." Jo sighed as he said this. He ignored her and continued on. "Does your chest hurt?"

"A little." Jo was still reluctant to acknowledge to him how much pain she was in. She had only been out of the Sanatorium ten months and was still under close supervision from the doctors. The circumstances she and everyone else here were currently enduring were most definitely not what they would have liked her to be doing. Jack knew she had no choice though. If she had returned to the Sonnalpe, she would have been apprehended and taken away to some Nazi jail, or worse. Jack was not prepared to allow that to happen to her. He had direct experience of what they could be capable of and he knew that Jo would not survive. This way was her best chance, and even then, he realised, she would be looking at yet more time in a Sanatorium. The tuberculosis would be back, he was sure. 

Jack stayed with Jo, stroking her hair as she fell asleep once more, this time with her head on his lap. He wished it had been possible for them to get to Belsornia, but that plan had been scuppered as soon as he and Robin had been recognised. It was no longer safe for them to stay in the vicinity of the Tiernsee and their only choice was to take the smugglers route into Switzerland as none of their papers were in order. 

Jack watched on into the night as the other members of the group settled down to sleep. He was unable to do so. His thoughts were too vivid and he was acutely aware of the responsibility he had in ensuring the safety of everyone in the group. Apart from himself, Gottfried and Miss Wilson, they were all under the age of twenty-one. His thoughts were taking him round in circles, when he felt a squeeze on his hand. He glanced down to see Jo watching him silently. 

“Penny for them, Jack.” Jo spoke in an undertone, knowing that it carried much less than a whisper.

“They’re not worth it, Jo.” Jack smiled in spite of himself. He’d said the same phrase to Jo so often in the last two years. He appreciated the fact that she wanted to help him with his burden, whatever size it was. “I was just thinking how wrong all this is. None of us should be doing this. We should all be home, sleeping in a comfortable bed and not worrying about where we find our next meal.”

“I know. Maybe Robin shouldn’t have gone to Herr Goldmann’s rescue, but she did. She was right, too. They shouldn’t have been chased through Spärtz. They’d done nothing wrong.”

“It’s not that simple now, though. They were Jewish. The Nazis hate Jews. I’m just thankful that you all got away safely. Now, we just have to make it across the border and into Switzerland.”

“I’m sure you’ll all manage that.” Jo’s choice of words wasn’t lost on Jack. He looked keenly at his fiancée, but said nothing. He was determined that she, too, would make it over the border safely.

“We should both get some sleep, Jo. We have another long day ahead of us, tomorrow. Let me lay down and then you can lean on me again so you aren’t completely flat.” Jo waited until he was settled before she laid her head back on him to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning everyone woke feeling cold and damp. The dews were still heavy and there was very little cover to protect them from the elements. Jack felt Jo try to suppress a shiver and was immediately anxious. He knew she really ought to avoid exposure to the night air, but there was very little he could do. They couldn’t carry blankets as that might mean being detected. He determined that he would make sure she was as sheltered as possible when they next stopped for the night. 

Once they had eaten something for breakfast, Gottfried led them onwards again. Jo stayed at the back of the group, knowing that she was not as quick as the others. It meant that she could follow without holding anyone else up, since the paths were narrow. Jack was further in front, helping Robin as much as he could since she, too, wasn’t as strong as the others.

Jo soon began to lag behind. She had asked Cornelia, who had been just in front to leave markers for her, which she could collect as she passed them. This meant that she wouldn’t lose her way completely as she began to fall further behind the others. 

Soon Jo was alone in the woods. She diligently followed the signs left by Cornelia, but she was finding it harder to go on. She wondered about stopping and letting the others get to safety without her. She knew she was the one who was holding them back, since she couldn’t keep up with everyone. She was finding it increasingly difficult to breathe normally, however hard she tried. She looked around for somewhere to rest, knowing she couldn’t go on without a break.

As he walked on with Robin on his back, Jack had a feeling that someone was missing from the group. He glanced back and noted that Cornelia was the last person he could see. When Gottfried finally paused to rest, he realised that Jo was not among their number. Setting Robin down, he cornered Cornelia.

“What’s happened to Jo?”

“She’s following. I’m leaving her markers so she can keep to the path. I’m sure she’ll be here shortly.” Jack just nodded and turned away, his thoughts on how Jo was managing. No one else had yet noticed that she was missing. 

When she still hadn’t appeared and Gottfried called for them to move on, he murmured to him that he would wait for Jo. He asked Cornelia to continue with her markers and watched as the others headed onwards once more.

Left alone, he set off back in the direction they had come from. He was anxious about Jo’s non-appearance and wanted to find her and make sure she was all right. Berating himself for allowing her to fall so far behind, he wondered slowly along the path, keeping a sharp eye out for her. 

After nearly a mile, he came across Jo slumped in a heap against a tree. He could hear that she was struggling to breathe normally. Sitting down beside her, he pulled her towards him and just held her as she gradually pulled herself together. Eventually, she drew back to look at him.

“Why did you come back?”

“I missed you when we stopped. I couldn’t leave you to struggle on alone.”

“What about the others?” 

“They’ve continued on and Corney is leaving markers for us.”

“I’d have been all right, Jack. I’d catch up eventually.”

“Jo, you’re already a good way behind everyone. You wouldn’t manage it alone. I’m responsible for everyone, including you. I want to get you all to safety.” Jack cupped her chin in his hands and looked into her eyes. He saw a film of tears and brushed them away with his thumbs as they spilled over. 

"Don't cry, darling. It's going to be all right. We'll make it to safety." Jo leaned back into him and closed her eyes to stop her tears. He held her for a few more minutes before standing up. Hauling Jo to her feet, he wrapped his arm around her and they set off along the trail again.

They toiled onwards, Jack insisting that Jo stop regularly to help keep her breathing under control. He knew she would struggle to make it to their resting place for the night without his help. They collected the markers Cornelia had left along the way so that no one could follow their trail and Jack pocketed the pieces of material. She would need to use them again on the morrow. 

After what seemed like forever to Jo, they came upon the others in a nearby glade. It was with relief that she dropped to the ground next to Cornelia and Evadne. The two Americans were glad to see that Cornelia's markers had guided their friend safely.

"Thank you, Corney. Those markers you left were much appreciated." Jack smiled as he handed her the material scraps back. 

"It was the one thing I could do to give Jo a hand along." Jack realised that the youngest American had grown up with a bang. She had an air about her that showed she was much more mature and stopped to think, now. Over the past few months, she had seen things that she should never have had to experience in her life. Jack saw a maturity in her that could only be good in the future. He left the three of them alone and went over to where Gottfried was preparing something to eat. 

Sitting down beside his friend and colleague, he sighed deeply. He knew he couldn't leave the burden of everyone else to the kindly Tyrolean whilst he concentrated on Jo. He wondered if they could work out a plan so someone stayed with Jo to give her a hand when necessary. As much as Jo might resent him interfering, he didn't want her to be wondering alone across a country where she was wanted by the authorities. 

"How is Jo?" Gottfried spoke quietly. They were sitting apart from everyone else, but sounds carried easily and he had no wish for the others to hear their conversation.

"Not good, I'm afraid. She was almost a mile behind us when I went back to find her. She'd had to stop to regain what little breath she has and was still struggling to bring it back under control when I found her."

"How was she managing to follow us if she was so far behind?"

"Corney was leaving a trail for her. It was just scraps of material and Jo collected them as she passed. She really ought to have someone stay with her so she isn't alone."

"I'm sure Corney, Evvy or Hilary would stay with her. They're sensible enough and haven't needed the same help as the others."

"Yes. I just hope she doesn't resent me for wanting someone to keep an eye on her. She knows that she's the one who is holding us back and she might not appreciate it."

"That is something you will have to discuss with Jo. I agree, though. She shouldn't be left alone."

"I'll have a word with Hilary and see if she'll stay with her tomorrow." Jack rose and moved over towards the others, leaving Gottfried to finish their meal. He would bide his time and catch Hilary alone. As he chatted he watched Jo, who was leaning against a tree. She had her eyes closed and looked to be sleeping, but he knew better than to believe her facade. He longed to go over to her and hold her close, but he knew she needed the solitude. The close proximity of everyone was beginning to take its toll on her. Even though she had been back at home for a good while, he knew she still occasionally craved the space her own little sitting room in Die Rosen had offered her. 

Just as everyone began to settle down to sleep, Jack managed to speak with Hilary. She was amenable to staying with Jo when she began to lag behind and he was sure that Cornelia would happily leave her trail once more. He just hoped that Jo would be agreeable. He moved across to where his fiancée was trying to find a comfortable position and sat down next to her. 

"Rest against me, Jo. It might be more comfortable for you." He patted his knee and Jo shuffled over towards him. She lay her head on him and sighed to herself. Jack looked down at her. 

"Why the sigh? Am I that uncomfortable?" He was rewarded with a slight smile, but it was swiftly gone and the frown returned. "What's wrong, Jo?"

"I'm holding you all back. I shouldn't be here. It's not fair on the rest of you."

“Of course you should! Where would you go? You can’t go back to the Sonnalpe.”

“No, but I shouldn’t be slowing down everyone else’s escape. You should all go on and I’ll manage as best I can.”

“Don’t be absurd. Just because you’re slower doesn’t mean you have to give up on yourself. You need to get over the border just as much as the rest of us.”

“You’ll have a better chance of making it if I wasn’t here, though. You’d all get there quicker.” Jack looked down at his fiancée. This wasn’t the Jo he knew. He saw dark circles under her eyes and the fear in them. Her imagination was obviously working overtime and he needed to find a way to calm her. In this state of mind she was capable of doing something stupid, which wouldn’t just jeopardise her, but everyone else as well. She wouldn’t be able to rest properly, either. 

“You’re letting your imagination run wild. It would be far more dangerous if you tried to do this on your own. You have the support of the others to help you get through it, just as your support is helping them. We need to stick together to make it to safety. You’ve just had a very long day, most of which has been spent alone with just your thoughts. Everything has blown out of proportion in your mind. Hilary is going to stay with you tomorrow and keep you company, so there’s to be no more thinking that we’d all be better off without you.” 

“But…”

“No, Jo. I don’t want to hear it. Get some sleep, now, otherwise you’ll be in no state to move on in the morning. Let me lay down and I’ll prop you up again.” He waited for Jo to sit up before leaning in and kissing her forehead.

Jack was soon asleep, snoring gently. Not so Jo. She lay awake staring up at the trees for a long time. She found it hard to just switch everything off in her head. The thoughts just kept on circling and wouldn’t stop, however much she tried to prevent them. It was almost dawn when she finally fell into a fitful sleep, only to be disturbed by nightmares. Her movements and mutterings disturbed Jack. 

Moving carefully, he somehow managed to position himself so he could wrap an arm around her. He didn’t want to disturb the little sleep she was getting, but he wanted to be able to offer some sort of comfort to her. He felt her cling on and knew he had done the right thing. He heard the muttering die down and dozed back off once more.


	16. Chapter 16

When Jack woke again, Jo was no longer leaning on him. He sat up and looked frantically around. When he finally spotted her, he felt relieved. He saw the others were still sleeping and rose quietly, before picking his way over to where she was. She had her head on her knees and he could see she was shaking. Dropping down next to her, he pulled her into his arms and held her close. Jo rested her head on his chest, glad for the comforting arms around her as she wept. Eventually, Jack spoke.

“Why didn’t you wake me?”

“I didn’t want to disturb you. You need to sleep as much as everyone else does. More so, since you’re carrying Robin most of the time.”

“Maybe so, but I also don’t like to see you in this state. I’d far rather you woke me and told me what’s worrying you, than bottling it all up as you’re doing at the moment. I love you, Jo. I want to help carry your burden, if you’d only let me in.” Jo sighed.

“You have enough on your plate as it is at the moment.”

“I want to help you, Jo. Please don't shut me out. I'll always have time for you."

"I can't stop the thoughts going round my head. They're in a vicious circle and it doesn't matter what I try to do to stop them, they just return, unbidden. How can I stop them, Jack?" He could hear the pleading in her voice. He had no idea how he could help her, though. Their current circumstances prevented that. 

"How about you help me prepare something for breakfast? Not that we have much to eat."

"Okay." Jo blew her nose and Jack helped her to her feet. Together they went over to the dying embers of the fire and rebuilt it. Jo prepared coffee with the last few dregs whilst Jack divided the few rolls they had left. Once it was ready, they woke the others and Jack was pleased to see that Jo managed to finish all of her share. 

When everyone had eaten their ration, they put the fire out and made sure they left as little sign of habitation as they possibly could. Then they gathered together to set off once more. Hilary joined Jo at the back, with Cornelia and Evadne just ahead, ready to leave their signs once more. Gottfried informed them that they would be heading towards a village where they might be able to buy supplies. 

"When we reach the village, we'll stop to rest at the other side. One or two of us will go and see if we can get supplies. It will be best if everyone else tries to stay hidden so we don't attract too much attention. We aren't so far away from the Tiernsee, yet, and someone may recognise us."

They set off once more. All were tired and aching from spending the last few nights on the ground. Tempers were beginning to fray, even though they knew the need to keep as quiet as possible. Evadne tripped over a stray branch in the path and fell into Maria. It was an accident, but Maria turned around and spoke her mind to Evadne. 

Hearing them arguing, Jack put Robin down on the ground and turned around to face them. 

"Girls! Now is not the time to have a petty argument. If you want us to be discovered, you're going the right way about it."

"But, Dr Jack..."

"No. I don't want to know. You're both old enough to know better and understand why we need to be quiet. Go on ahead with Jeanne, Maria. Evadne, you stay with Corney and help her leave the trail for Jo and Hilary." He then turned and picked Robin up once more, before stalking onwards. 

Gottfried had continued further along during this altercation and had reached the fringes of the forest. He stopped and waited for everyone to catch up. 

"We have to follow the road for a while now. Please try to keep with someone and hide in the ditch the minute you hear any vehicles. We don't want to be discovered and there are no other hiding places."

"Does anyone know how far behind Jo and Hilary are?" Jack asked

"They began to drop back about twenty minutes ago. They shouldn't be too far behind," Cornelia informed him. 

"Gottfried, maybe we should have a short break here and wait for them to catch up with us. Corney and Evvy won't be able to leave a trail along the roadside."

"Of course. We'll wait for them to arrive before we continue on. This road takes us to the village I spoke of this morning."

Everyone sat down, thankful for the short respite. The food they had eaten at breakfast had been the last of their rations and there was no more unless they could get any in the village. What little money they had was pooled and Gottfried pocketed it. As he and Maria were both Austrian, it had been decided that they should be the ones to try and buy food since they knew some of the local dialect as well. The others would try to find a way round the edge of the village without being seen by too many people as they had no idea if the German authorities had anyone living there. 

Finally, Jo and Hilary appeared through the trees and came to join the group. Jo sank thankfully to the ground. She was struggling to breathe now, and was glad for the chance to rest a little. Jack noted how shallow her breathing was and moved over to sit with her. Jo leaned against him as she tried to regain her breath. He quickly explained to them what was going to happen next.

"We have to follow the road for a while, now. Corney won't be able to leave a trail for you, but it leads to the village where Gottfried and Maria are going to try and get food for us. You'll need to skirt around the edges of it, somehow, and then we follow the road again. Take it slowly and stop regularly to catch your breath. We'll wait for you at the other side."

The others were rising and preparing to continue onwards. Jack kissed Jo and rose himself. Hilary followed them to the edge of the woods to see which direction they needed to take, before re-joining Jo. 

The road was level at first, so Jack allowed Robin to walk for a while. He was beginning to feel the strain of carrying her and was glad to rest his aching arms for a short time. They walked in silence, always listening out for the slightest sound of a vehicle or horse and cart. All were wary as none of them wished to be discovered. They splintered into small groups in order to be able to hide easier. Gottfried and Maria led the way as they would continue straight into the village. The others would go round by the fields when they saw the first house. 

Jack’s quick ears suddenly caught a noise. It was a distance off, but he thought it was a car coming in their direction. Without a word, he pulled Robin and Lorenz, who was with them into the ditch and all three of them crouched down low so as not to be seen. The noise drew closer and stopped not far off. Jack could feel the two girls shaking, but they kept quiet and hid their faces in his chest. The sound of voices reached them, but it was too far off to hear any words. Suddenly the engine started again and the vehicle drove past them and continued on towards the village. The three of them remained in the ditch until they could no longer hear the noise of the engine. Even then, Jack bade the two girls remain where they were until he gave them leave to move. 

Cautiously, he made his way out of the ditch, checking to see if anyone had been left behind. He walked along in each direction for a little way, before returning and helping Robin and Lorenz to climb back onto the road. They continued on their way, relieved that they hadn’t been seen. Jack was worried about the others in the group. They couldn’t see anyone else and he hoped that none of them had been discovered. The three of them continued on towards the village, hoping that they would catch sight of any of the others.

Eventually, they came in view of the first house in the village. Jack stopped and looked around.

“We need to start finding a way around the fields, now. Can either of you see a gap in the hedge that we could fit through?” Robin walked a few yards further on.

“How about this gate?” Jack smiled, despite the gravity of the situation they were in.

“That’ll do fine.” He came up alongside her and pushed the gate cautiously open, hoping against hope that it wouldn’t creak. He was lucky. They slipped through and Jack closed it once more. Keeping close the hedge, they set off around the edge of the field, hoping they wouldn’t be seen by anyone. 

They managed to edge their way slowly around the village, keeping close to the hedges and finally, they passed the last house in the village. Jack felt a weight lift from him as they had managed to avoid being seen by anyone. They came back out onto the road and began to follow it once more. Jack hoped the others had all made it safely round as well.

As the road continued along, they saw the trees beginning to thicken out into forest once more. The three of them kept an eye out for a marker Gottfried had mentioned for where they needed to re-enter the woods.

Suddenly, Lorenz stopped, causing Robin, who was walking immediately behind, to bump into her.

“Is that the marker, Dr Jack?” Jack came alongside them and looked at the small stone, at which she was pointing.

“Well, spotted, Lorenz. I expected it to be larger than that. I hope no one else misses it.”

“Do we go back into the forest here?” Robin asked.

“Yes. Hopefully the glade isn’t too far inside.” They glanced around to make sure no one was nearby, before ducking back into the forest once more.

Jack was thankful when they stumbled upon the glade and found Miss Wilson, Jeanne and the two Americans there. Now all they could do was wait and hope that Gottfried and Maria had managed to get food in the village. Jack was also concerned for Jo and Hilary as well. He hoped that they would manage to get here before they were discovered. They were too close to the village to be able to stay where they were for long and he knew that they needed to get moving again as soon as possible.

It was an agonising wait for the others. Half an hour after Jack, Robin and Lorenz had arrived, Gottfried and Maria came into the little glade. They had managed to procure a little coffee and some rolls, but that was all. It wasn’t enough to last more than a couple of days. This meant that they would have to go through yet another village to get food, something they’d hoped to avoid if possible.

They waited another hour for Jo and Hilary. Jack was anxious at their non-appearance, knowing how much Jo had been struggling to keep up so far. He was about to suggest going back to the road to look for them when they finally fell into the glade. It didn’t take much to see that something had gone wrong. Jo collapsed into Jack’s arms, breathing heavily and it was left to Hilary to speak.

“We can’t stay here. We’ve been spotted and we need to move now,” was all she said.

“When?” Jack asked. He knew that Jo would be unable to go any further in this state.

“About a mile back. We had just come back out onto the road when a cart came past us. It was full of Nazis. They stopped to ask us directions, but Jo managed to put them off by speaking Romany. She was lucky not to get whipped. They swore at us and then rode on. We came as quick as we could since we didn’t want to be spotted by them on the road back from wherever they were going.”

As he heard this tale, Jack had instinctively tightened his grip around Jo, but he quickly loosened it when he heard a quiet moan come from her. Looking down at her, he could see that she was desperately trying to regain her breath in order for them to be able to move onwards again. 

"Take it easy, Jo," he murmured. "We won't move on until you've got your breath back, I promise." Jo just nodded and concentrated on trying to breathe as slowly and deeply as she could. Jack propped her up against him so she was comfortable. He knew the urgency of the situation, but he refused to allow Jo to move until she was breathing more normally. 

Gottfried understood the situation and suggested everyone prepare to depart as soon as Jo was able to move onwards. He knew that Jack would need to help Jo once they were moving and so told Hilary to pair off with Robin.

Fifteen minutes later, Jo was still breathing heavily, but Jack knew they could stay where they were no longer.

"Jo, we really need to move on." Jo opened her mouth to suggest they leave her behind, but Jack forestalled her. "Do you think you can manage if I give you a hand? I'm not leaving you behind, whatever you may think, so save your breath for when we set off." He looked up at Gottfried and nodded slightly. The other man rose to his feet. 

"Time to move on. With any luck we'll be far enough away from here before they come back along the road." The others staggered to their feet and paired off ready to depart once more. Jack managed to get Jo to her feet and wrapped his arm round her for support. Then they set off once more.

*****

It was dark in the forest when Gottfried finally called a halt to their flight from the village. Everyone was thankful to stop once more and he promised them a good five hours rest before they would have to move on again. Jack was carrying Jo by this time, since there was no way she would have kept up otherwise. He gently put her down on the ground and dropped down beside her. Although she was slim, Jo was no lightweight when you had to carry her any distance. He gently manoeuvred her so she was propped up against him. He was extremely worried about her and he could only watch as she continued to struggle on. Stroking her hair, he watched as her eyelids drooped and she slept. Gottfried came over with a drink for him and he accepted it, gratefully.

“How is Jo?”

“Not good. She’s still not recovered from that dash she and Hilary did this afternoon.”

“We will stay here until dawn, and then we must move on again. Let her sleep for now.”

“I just hope she manages to make it, Gottfried. She’s completely exhausted. How much farther is it to the border?”

“Another three days, I’m afraid.” Gottfried looked apologetic, but Jack just nodded. He understood the weight on his friend’s shoulders.

“Will you just help me to adjust her so I can lie down, please?” Gottfried obliged and then left them alone to go and sleep himself.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning Jack woke to find himself alone once more. He tried not to disturb anyone else as he looked desperately around for Jo. He finally saw her sitting at the edge of the clearing, staring off into the distance. He cautiously picked his way between the others to reach her. As he drew nearer, he could tell she was still not fully recovered from yesterday’s flight. There was nothing he could do, however, except give her painkillers and hope that there were enough to last. He knew that she would need medical attention when they finally reached safety. He just hoped that she wouldn’t have to be admitted to a Sanatorium until he could get her to England.

“Jo?” He spoke quietly, not wishing to scare her. She looked up at him and he could see the tears falling in the dim light of the dawn. Sitting down next to her, he could see how the pressure of their situation was preventing her from resting properly. Jo just leaned into him, thankful for the comforting arms he wrapped around her. She knew she had to keep on going, but she wasn’t sure she was going to make it anymore. She was completely exhausted.

As Jack sat on with Jo in his arms, he felt her slacken as exhaustion overcame her. He glanced anxiously down at her, but saw that sleep had finally won over and she was quiet once more. He listened to her breathing and knew that she would not go far without his help that day.

Jack watched the others rising and listened to them complaining about their aches and pains as they tried to tidy themselves. He wondered if they realised that their discomfort was nothing compared to that of Jo and Miss Wilson, both of whom were now struggling to continue onwards. He knew that they would have to do something for Miss Wilson's foot, otherwise she would be unable to walk at all. Luckily, Gottfried went over to her and he watched as his colleague strapped her foot up for her. Then he came over to where Jack was sitting. 

"We must move on again in half an hour. Wake Jo when the coffee is ready and make her drink it and eat something." Jack nodded. He knew the importance of making her eat. 

When everyone was ready to move on, Jack helped Jo to her feet. He quickly placed an arm around her as she swayed before gaining her balance. He heard her breathing alter again and was anxious. It wouldn't be long before the cough returned. 

As the day wore on, Jo began to lag behind once more. Cornelia continued with her trail markers and Jack slowed down to wait for Jo to catch up. As he waited for her, he knew something didn't feel right. He couldn't put his finger on it, but his doctor's instinct made him set off to look for Jo. He found her collapsed in a heap, coughing. 

"Jo? Are you all right?" He crouched down where she was lying and placed a hand on her shoulder. Jo just shook her head and began coughing again. Jack hastily moved away until she had finished. He knew that the cough was just the tip of the iceberg. Jo was contagious and there was no way he could isolate her until they reached safety. The best he could do was to make sure she stayed away from the others as much as possible. 

When they finally set off once more, Jack set the pace deliberately slow. He wanted Jo to be able to draw breath as she walked. He also insisted on them stopping regularly to allow her to bring her breathing back under control. He didn’t want her to have another coughing fit again until he knew she would be able to rest properly afterwards if possible. 

It was late when they finally caught the others and stopped for the night. Jo kept to the edge of everyone and curled up into a ball facing away. She knew what it was like to be unable to do anything for herself, and she had no wish for any of the others to have to go through what she had already been through, and suspected that she probably would have to go through again, once they reached safety. She decided that she had to do her best to continue on by herself. She felt that Jack had enough on his plate helping them all to escape, without her making things worse by her illness. If she got caught, then so be it. It was with this resolution in her mind that she fell into a fitful sleep. 

Jack watched her, anxiously. All he wanted to do was to get her to safety, whatever the consequences. Whatever she said to him, he was determined to stay with her and help her through it. When everyone else had fallen asleep, he told Gottfried of his worries. 

“I’m worried about Jo, Gottfried. I found her coughing this afternoon when I went back for her. The tuberculosis is back and she needs proper medical attention, not to mention the risk it’s putting all of us under as well.”

“It’s well that we are out in the open constantly. The risk is less, but we need to make sure that she isn’t exposed to us anymore than necessary. Luckily, she’s tended to keep herself slightly away from everyone, but it’s imperative that she does so now that she’s contagious once more.”

“She knows she’s infectious again, so I don’t think we need worry about her staying apart, it’s more the fact that she’s going to need help to get over the border. I don’t want to risk any of the girls helping her, now.”

“That’s a very good point. We are coming back into the mountains, though, so Robin and Lorenz will be able to cope with walking if we pair them with the stronger members of the group. You concentrate on Jo and I’ll look after Miss Wilson. Hopefully, we’ll only have one more day’s walk to reach the border.” 

“We will all have to get checked out, though,” Jack replied, earnestly. “We don’t know how long she has been contagious.”

“That is true, but we will worry about that once we are safely at my aunt’s house.” 

“I’ll be thankful when we’re across. I can’t thank you enough for helping us to get there.”

“It is nothing. It is the least I can do when people who call themselves my countrymen are making schoolgirls flee for their lives. We should get some rest. It’s another long day tomorrow and will probably be the most dangerous as we have to cross the border in a well-known smuggling area.” Jack acquiesced and the two men lay down to try and get what sleep they could.


	18. Chapter 18

When Jack woke around dawn, he saw Jo was still curled up next to him. Her exhaustion was obvious, as she was struggling for breath as she slept. He heard her muttering in her sleep and she began to move restlessly. He gently shook her, hoping to just wake her enough to allow her to fall back into a natural sleep. It didn’t happen. Jo’s eyes opened and when she looked at him, he could see the terror in them. 

“Shh, Jo. You were talking in your sleep. Can you tell me what was happening in your dream?” Jo shook her head and closed her eyes once more, relieved to know that Jack was still with her. Jack glanced at his watch and noticed that it wasn’t long until they would have to move on again. He sat up and positioned himself against the trunk of the tree they were under.

“Lean on me, Jo. You might find it easier to breathe if you’re propped up slightly.” Jo did as he asked and lay her head down on his legs. He sat quietly stroking her hair away from her face and listened as she fell into another uneasy slumber. 

Sitting there watching everyone waking and preparing for another long day ahead, Jack wondered at the absurdity of the situation in which they found themselves. The majority of the group were mere schoolgirls, all under the age of eighteen. Even Jo hadn’t yet reached her majority. Yet here they were, fleeing for their lives from a regime which would severely punish them if they were caught. He accepted the small cup of coffee, Hilary brought across to him.

“Shall I stay with Jo again today?” she asked as she handed the cup to him.

“I’m afraid you can’t, Hilary. She’s going to need more help than you can provide, now. Thank you for offering, though.”

“Has it come back?” Jack just nodded in response. Hilary was silent and slowly went to join the others.

Just before they were ready to leave, Jack woke Jo and made her drink some coffee. She refused anything to eat, despite Jack’s arguments that she needed food. He had the sinking feeling that it was going to be a long day.

He was right. When they set off, Jo told him to go and help Robin and that she would be all right. He reluctantly set off with Robin, after telling Cornelia to let him know as soon as Jo began to drop behind. They’d been walking for less than an hour, when she called to him.

“Dr Jack?”

“Yes, what is it Corney?”

“Jo has been dropping behind for the last ten minutes, I think.”

“Thanks.” He turned to Robin. “Will you walk with Hilary, Robin? She’ll give you a hand if you need it. I need to go and check on Jo.”

“Of course.” Robin immediately moved over the Hilary, who smiled down at the small girl.

“Keep posting your signs, Corney. I’ll wait for Jo and we’ll catch you up soon.” Nodding, the American continued onwards, with her compatriot and Hilary and Robin. Jack sat down on a heap of pine needles to wait for Jo. 

When Jo eventually came up to him, Jack could hear her struggling for breath.

“Come and sit down and get your breath, Jo.”

“No. I’m all right.”

“You aren’t all right. Let me help you.”

“I thought you were helping Robin.” It was a statement, rather than a question.

“Robin is with Hilary and doesn’t need my help. You do.”

“No, I don’t. I’ll manage alone.” Jo was determined.

“Fine. I’ll go on ahead, then.” Jack stalked off, leaving Jo to hang onto the nearest tree for support. He didn’t go far, just enough to be out of sight. He hadn’t realised how stubborn she could be when she put her mind to it. If he hadn’t been so anxious for her, he would have left her to it. He was tired and beginning to lose his own temper, now.

They continued onwards, Jo struggling for breath and stopping every few minutes, whilst Jack stayed just out of sight. Suddenly, he heard a spasm of coughing overtake her. He went quickly back to where she was lying on the ground, stooping down to help her into a more comfortable position once the cough had subsided.

“You can’t go on like this, Jo,” he said, gently. “You’re completely worn out.”

“Don’t want to infect anyone else,” she said into his chest. Jack refrained from telling her that it was probably already too late. He understood her reasoning, and knew he now had to persuade her to let him help her.

“Jo, if you carry on like this, you’ll end up being so far behind us all, that you’ll lose your way and never make it over the border. There’ll be places where Corney can’t leave a trail.”

“I’ll stay here, then. No point ruining anyone else’s chances. You go. I’ll be all right.”

Jack shook her at this comment. Jo started to cough once more and he let her drop to the ground and moved away to stare angrily through the trees. He was at the end of his tether with her and he hoped his rough treatment would bring her to her senses. When he heard the cough subside, he drew closer again, only to find that she was sobbing uncontrollably. At this, he came and sat with her once more. Jo didn’t notice his presence and continued to sob on. He pulled her to him, and concentrated on trying to calm her. When she had finally stopped and was sitting quietly, he tried a different tack.

“I love you, Joey. I have no intentions of leaving you here, alone, so you may as well make your mind up to that.” Jo pulled away slightly, sitting so she could look at him.

“Do you mean that?” she asked him, incredulously.

“Of course I do.” He picked her left hand up and looked at the emerald he had placed on her finger only a few weeks before. “I wouldn’t have given you that if I didn’t. I don’t care how ill you are, or how long it takes, I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Tears formed in Jo’s eyes once more at this. She had been so determined to go it alone, that she hadn’t even stopped to consider that Jack wanted to help her out of love, not as a doctor. Jack watched her try to gather her scattered thoughts back together. He could see she was struggling to accept that she wasn’t alone, that he would never leave her, now, or in the future. Finally, she looked up at him.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. He pulled her into his arms at this and dropped a kiss onto her hair.

“I know. You’re in a tough position right now, but I just want to help you and make sure you’re safe. You’re my world, Jo. I don’t want it to fall apart just because you’re stubborn enough to refuse my help.” He gave her a final hug at this and then stood back up, before pulling Jo to her feet. “Now, are you going to let me give you a hand?” Jo just nodded, mutely. He took her hand and they set off once more.

When they finally caught the others up, it was late. Jack had insisted on stopping regularly to allow Jo to regain her breath. They entered the cave and Jo collapsed onto the floor at one side. Jack thankfully accepted his ration and took some over to Jo. She shook her head at him as he held out the stale bread.

“You have to eat, Jo. I know you don’t want to, but you’ve barely eaten anything at all for days. At least try a little for me.” Reluctantly, Jo took the bread and nibbled at a corner before passing it back with a shake of her head. She sank back into the corner and Jack watched as she slept, her breath still ragged from the exertion of the day.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning, as they ate their meagre breakfast, Gottfried gave them the news that, hopefully, they would get across the border into Switzerland that day. Jack listened to the excited chatter of the others as they ate what little rations they had left. Only Jo didn’t join in with them. She was still huddled in her corner of the cave. Though she wasn’t actually asleep, she had her back to the rest of them, in pretence. This didn’t fool Jack, though. He was just as anxious to get over the frontier as the others were. He knew that Jo wouldn’t be able to keep on for much longer. She was completely and utterly exhausted and would have already collapsed if it wasn’t for Jack’s constant help over the past couple of days. He sat beside her in a corner of the cave, his hand in hers and wished they had already reached the safety of Switzerland. As he listened to her uneven breathing, he knew that she needed urgent and proper medical attention, something he was unable to give her in a cave in the middle of a forest in Austria. He wished he could shield her from her constant pain, but all he could do was to sit on the edge and be there whenever she needed him. She had gone through so much in the past year, and she probably knew she had to go through it all over again. However, Jack knew that this time he had be there to support her as her fiancé, not her doctor. 

When the others had finished, Gottfried stood up in readiness for departure. Jack removed his hand, and told Jo that it was time to go. He knelt and helped her to sit up, worried by the sound of her breathing. Once she was on her feet, she swayed slightly, and would have fallen again if Jack’s arm hadn’t been round her. He knew they would drop behind the others quite soon, so asked Cornelia to leave her markers as usual. The American agreed and made sure she had the material scraps in her pocket ready. Together, they all set off on what Jack hoped was the final day of this horrendous journey.

As they struggled onwards, Jack saw that Jo was on the verge of collapse. If it wasn’t for his arm firmly around her waist, she would have been unable to put one foot in front of the other. The fact that there were no more painkillers left meant that she had to continue with the pain in her chest becoming more acute by the minute. They stopped regularly to allow Jo to attempt to bring her breathing back under control, though Jack knew they couldn’t wait long enough for it to be more than a little respite. They were approaching the border with Switzerland. It was dangerous territory, with smugglers and unscrupulous guards with guns around. 

When they reached the others, they found them waiting in a small clearing a few yards in from the edge of the tree line. Jack gently lowered Jo to the ground where she leaned against the base of a tree for support. 

“The frontier with Switzerland is in this field,” Gottfried said. “We will need to cross without being seen.”

“How far is it?” Hilary asked.

“Fifty metres of open ground.”

“We’d better look out for guards,” Cornelia put in. “What would happen if they saw us?”

“You would most likely be shot at,” Gottfried told her. “We must make a run for it. We will meet in the small clearing ten metres in at the other side.” As he said this, a guard walked across the horizon and everyone held their breath as he passed. Suddenly, they heard voices calling. The guard went towards the sound, which was coming from a small building about a hundred metres away from where they were standing. 

“Let’s go!” Gottfried said, turning and starting to run. Everyone followed him as fast as they could.

Jack hauled Jo to her feet and began to move towards the edge of the forest. Jo, knowing that she needed to cross the open field tried to keep up with him. Once they were on the open meadowland, she attempted to run as fast as she could, Jack pulling her along with him as the sense of urgency and desperation to get to safety set in. 

Jo tripped up over a hidden protrusion in the ground and collapsed in a heap, causing her to cough once more. They were still a good fifteen metres from the tree line in Switzerland. Jack paused only to drag her to her feet again and pull her ever onwards towards the forest. As he had a tight grip on her hand, Jo could do nothing but follow as well as she could for the cough racking her body. Only when he was sure they were far enough into the forest did Jack finally allow Jo to sink to the ground, coughing worse than she had ever done before. The effort it had taken to cross the border had completely finished her. Jack saw the blood on Jo’s dress, though he said nothing to her, just holding her in his arms as she fell into an exhausted sleep. 

Gottfried came to find them, worried that they hadn’t made it. However, when he saw them he smiled, which quickly turned to concern when Jack shook his head at him.

“You are safely here, then,” Gottfried said, quietly. “We will rest an hour, but we must move on then. We cannot risk staying so close to the border any longer.”

“Thank you,” Jack replied, equally quietly. “How much further to your aunt’s house?”

“It is still a good twenty kilometres away. I hope to be there by nightfall.” Jack nodded, hoping he would be able to get Jo that far. Gottfried left them at this, and returned to the others with the news that Jo and Jack were safe, and that they would have an hour’s rest before continuing on.

When Gottfried returned, it took both men to help Jo up and to regain her balance. Any attempts to do it by herself just caused her to cough again. Jack produced a reasonably clean handkerchief and suggested Jo kept hold of it to cover her mouth with. Even in her exhausted state, Jo understood his meaning and nodded. With Jo leaning heavily on his arm, they began the slow trek through the forest towards Gottfried’s aunt’s house.

Gottfried realised that they would be unable to get Jo to his aunt’s unless they could get a lift. He led the group slowly towards the road where they rested as they waited for Jo and Jack to catch up. Gottfried kept an eye out for a passing vehicle, and was rewarded by seeing an empty hay cart coming along. Jack left Jo for a moment and together, the two men managed to persuade the driver to give the group a lift. The younger members of the party scrambled in, thankfully. Between them, the two men managed to hoist Miss Wilson in and then turned their attention to Jo. Jack lifted her from the ground and managed to pass her up to Gottfried before climbing up himself. Once he was settled on the floor, Gottfried helped Jo to lean against Jack, who wrapped his arm firmly around her.

“This is going to be uncomfortable, Jo,” he murmured in her ear. Jo just nodded as he continued, “Hold onto me and try to breathe slowly. You don’t have to do anything else.” The driver cracked his whip and the horse set off with a jerk. The sudden movement startled Jo and she coughed as she attempted to do as Jack told her. Jack just held her gently, stroking her hair away from her face. The rhythmic motion of the cart was soothing to Jack and he leant his head back against the side, allowing himself to finally relax slightly. He continued to hold Jo and stroke her hair, hoping it helped her. 

When the cart finally reached Scuol, many of the occupants were sleeping, their exhaustion clear on their faces. Gottfried climbed out and thanked the old man, slipping a number of notes into his hand. Then he woke everyone and helped them to climb down. Jo and Jack were the last and Jack managed to carry Jo up to the door of the house. 

Once there, Frau von Hessel quickly bustled around. She provided hot food for them all, followed by hot baths. Gottfried advised his aunt not to touch their clothes. He would incinerate them, as they were in such a state. Hilary offered to help clean Jo up since she was now unable to do anything without the cough returning. Jack gratefully accepted, though he made Hilary cover her mouth and nose with a scarf to protect herself. Between them they washed and changed her into a nightdress. She was immediately tucked up in bed, in a small room by herself. When he had finally cleaned himself up, Jack went to check on her. He found her already asleep and withdrew as quietly as he had entered.


	20. Chapter 20

Everyone was thankful to sleep in a proper bed that night. For the majority of them, they fell into a deep and dreamless sleep, only waking late next morning. It was a different matter for Jack and Gottfried, however. Jack was suddenly woken by screaming. It was coming from the direction of Jo’s room. He ran to her, hoping he could calm her before she woke the entire house. When he entered her room, he immediately saw all was not well. Jo was thrashing around and screaming in her sleep, obviously in the throes of a most horrific nightmare. He tried to wake her, but as soon as he touched her she started to scream even more loudly. He rapidly backed away, and went to wake Gottfried, for he knew it would take more than him, alone, to wake her and calm her down. He was right. It took both of them to stop her thrashing around and wake her. When Jack looked at her, he saw that she was visibly shaking. Suddenly, she started to cough and Jack quickly passed her a handkerchief. She coughed so violently, she suddenly felt a warm liquid trickling out of her mouth. She turned terrified eyes on Jack, who quickly gave her more handkerchiefs to wipe the blood up, whilst Gottfried went to wake his aunt.

When she was finally lying quietly and he had managed to clean her up, Jack sat down beside her. He took her hand in his.

“We have to get you to a hospital, Jo,” he told her. Jo shook her head. She didn’t want to go anywhere. “You need medical attention, and you are highly contagious. You need to be where you can be looked after properly.” Gottfried came back at this point, followed by his aunt, her arms full of clean bedding.

“I have managed to contact the hospital and they are sending an ambulance for Jo,” he informed them. “My aunt has found some clothes for you, so that you may accompany her.” Jack nodded. He let go of Jo’s arm and went to dress. Frau von Hessel came across the room, sitting down in the chair Jack had just vacated. She informed them that she would sit with Jo for now, whilst Gottfried went to look for the ambulance.

Just as Jack was returning to Jo’s room, he heard the ambulance pull up and Gottfried welcome the driver. He had brought a stretcher, onto which Jo was placed, and swathed in blankets. Jack came with her, sitting alongside her in the back. When they reached the hospital, he spoke to the doctor in charge, insisting that she be immediately isolated. She was speedily put into a small room by herself. Jack left her alone for a few minutes while he told the doctor what had just happened and of her illness. The doctor looked worried at this, immediately sending Jack to the X-ray department to be checked. He also insisted that no one should enter Jo’s room without a mask on.

When Jack finally returned from X-ray, he was informed that he wouldn’t be able to stay with Jo, but he could return at visiting time the next day. The doctor wouldn’t allow any exceptions to this, though he did allow him to briefly say goodbye to her. Jo clung onto his hand. He promised he would be there the next day.

When Jack arrived at the hospital the next afternoon, he was taken to the doctor’s office. He was informed that they had had to sedate Jo. Her screaming had woken many patients and they had been unable to keep her quiet. Jack looked grave at this. Her treatment was out his hands, however, and he just asked if he could sit with her. He was given a mask and told he could stay until the bell rang for the end of visiting hours.

When he entered Jo’s room, he saw that she was heavily sedated. He sat down in the chair and took her hand in his, squeezing it gently. He was at a loss as to what to do. He had never been in the position of relative before, and he found it to be a strange experience. One thing he did know was that he intended to stay with her in Switzerland until she could be moved. He wished he could get in touch with Jem, but he knew that Jem would be busy trying to sort out the Sanatorium and get himself safely out of Austria. All he could do was write to him at his new home and hope he received it quickly. Until then, he had to trust the Swiss doctors to look after her. He hoped that they would keep her at the hospital, for now, where he could at least visit her daily. If they decided to move her to a Sanatorium, he knew he would not be allowed to visit more than twice a week. When the bell rang to indicate the end of visiting, he reluctantly stood up, kissing the hand he held.

“I love you, Jo,” he whispered.


	21. Chapter 21

Jack was sitting in a world of his own. He had hoped that this wouldn’t happen again. That he wouldn’t have to watch the person he loved go through the pain and isolation necessary to fight this terrible disease. Then the Nazis had walked into Austria and they’d had to flee for their lives. He wasn’t even sure that Jo would survive this time and that didn’t bear thinking about. He watched her quietly, knowing that the sedative she’d had to be given would last a while longer yet. 

How had it come to this? That they’d had to flee over the border into Switzerland by a smuggling route in order to hold onto their beliefs in right and wrong. The trek had been long and terrifying for all concerned, especially when Jo and Hilary had almost been caught. The need to get everyone to safety had outweighed the care that Jo had still needed to take. Understanding the danger they were all in, Jo had offered to stay behind to give everyone else a better chance of survival. Jack had refused to listen to her, knowing that if she were caught she would not survive. He knew from personal experience that the Nazi regime was a brutal one and that a beating was the lightest of punishments. 

Now, as he watched her in the hospital bed, he realised that she could still die. The sedative was making her rest for now, but, she would be on compete bedrest for much longer than last time. Her body was exhausted and needed to recover from the ordeal she had just been through before it could even begin to fight the tuberculosis again. Jack wasn’t surprised at the recurrence, but he hoped that it wasn’t any worse than last time. He knew that she’d not been able to rest properly during their flight and that her imagination had prevented her from being able to sleep properly in the times they had been able to stop for more than an hour. He wondered if he had done the right thing in asking her to marry him, knowing that she would always have to be careful with her health. 

Shaking his head, Jack realised that he was asking himself a stupid question. Of course he wanted her to marry him. He had known how much she meant to him since she had been sixteen, though he had kept those thoughts firmly to himself until Jo had been mature enough to make up her own mind. When she’d first been admitted to the Sanatorium on the Sonnalpe, he had been shocked to discover that she was suffering from the illness he had dedicated his life to fighting. He had been unable to stop himself from trying to help her as she fought the overwhelming loneliness which the enforced isolation brought, and he found himself wanting to spend even more time in her company. However hard he tried to keep his relationship with her on a professional basis, he found it difficult to do so on occasion. He had just wanted to take her in his arms and hold her, taking away all her pain and anguish.

Now, he had to watch her go through it all again, though this time he knew he had to be there for Jo as her fiancé, and support her to the best of his ability. She was too emotionally fragile to make it through alone and, at present he was the only person whom she was willing to trust. He knew she couldn’t stay in the hospital for long. She was infectious and needed to be under the specialist care of a Sanatorium where she could be looked after properly. He’d stayed up late the night she’d been admitted, not caring that he needed to rest himself. He’d written a long letter to Jem, explaining what had happened and where Jo now was. He’d kept it deliberately impersonal, unable to tell his friend how worried he actually was. The only thing which would have given away his own feelings was the plea to come and fetch her home as soon as humanly possible. He had then sent it to Guernsey in the hopes that Jem had made it safely out of Austria as well.

Jo was kept under sedation for three days. When Jack arrived on the fourth, he was told that she was awake, but confused. He wasn’t surprised. After all she had just gone through, he knew it would take her time to adjust. He put on a mask and went to her.

As he entered the room, he saw that she had her eyes shut. He went over to the bed and sat down, taking her hand gently in his.

“Joey?” he murmured. Her eyes opened and she looked straight at him. She stared at him for a minute, before she realised who it was.

“Jack?” she whispered. “Oh, Jack! I’m so glad to see you.” Tears trickled down her cheeks and Jack wiped them gently away.

“Don’t cry, darling. I’m here.” he said.

“I’ve had such a terrible dream,” she told him. “We were walking for days with hardly anything to eat and we had to keep hiding from people. It was awful.” Jack realised that she had been reliving their escape in her dreams.

“It wasn’t a dream, Joey. It happened. We arrived in Switzerland five days ago.” He watched her carefully as she digested this information.

“What about the others? Are they all here, as well?”

“Yes. We’re all safe, now. Everyone will be going home in the next couple of days, all being well.”

“Are you going, too?”

“No. I’m staying here until you’re well enough to travel. I promised you I would never leave you, and I meant it.” Jo managed a wan smile at this and he squeezed her hand again. “You have to concentrate on getting better again, now.” Jo just nodded. She yawned. “Go to sleep, Jo. If I’m not here, when you wake, I promise I’ll be back tomorrow.” Jo obediently closed her eyes and slept. Jack watched her. He wanted to get her to England, but knew it was impossible to move her until he heard from Jem.


	22. Chapter 22

For the next two weeks, Jack visited Jo in the hospital every day. One day, he was called to speak to the doctor. He told Jack that Jo was going to have to be moved, as she needed the specialist care of a sanatorium. Jack knew he was right, although he hoped Jem would be in touch before that happened. The doctor informed him that they would be moving her in a week’s time. Jack thanked him, and continued on his way to see Jo. 

She was asleep when he entered, so he just sat in the chair and gently held her hand. She slept for the first hour, whilst Jack just watched her, wishing he could do something for her. He wanted to be able to take her in his arms and tell her she would be fine, but he knew he couldn’t do that. He knew she wasn’t fine and that he couldn’t even give her a hug, lest she pass on her illness. His own X-rays had come back and he had been given the all clear, for which he was thankful. He was sure he wouldn’t be able to go through what Jo was going through, knowing all he did about tuberculosis. He had offered to give his medical opinion to the doctors here, but they had refused, stating that he was too close to the patient to give a proper diagnosis. He had accepted that, though he was desperate to know what they were doing for her.

An hour or so later, Jo woke. She slowly turned her head and looked straight into his eyes. He squeezed her hand, and she feebly squeezed back. She managed to pick a tissue up from the bedside cabinet and coughed into it, dropping it into a box when she had finished. Jack just watched her, concern clearly showing in his eyes. When Jo looked at him again, she started to cry silently and quickly turned her head away from him.

“What’s wrong, Jo?” She just shook her head, as the tears continued to fall. “Please, Jo. I want to help, but if you don’t tell me, I can’t.” It was Jack’s turn to feel tears stinging his eyes, 

“I’m scared, Jack,” she whispered, so quietly, he could barely hear her. “I’m scared we’re going to get caught. I want to go home, where it’s safe. I don’t feel safe, here. They are only a few miles away. What if they invade Switzerland and find us?”

“They won’t do that. Even the Nazis wouldn’t violate Swiss neutrality,” he assured her.

“They still might come looking for us, though.” Jo was obviously scared and her imagination was running away with her. Jack realised that he would have to find a way to get her to England, somehow, as there was no way she would be able to rest properly if she was in a permanent state of fear.

“They won’t, Jo, I promise.” The bell rang at this point to indicate that visiting time was over for the day. Jack reluctantly rose from his chair. “I have to go now.” Jo clung onto his hand. He gently extricated it and kissed her forehead through the mask he was wearing. “I’ll be here tomorrow,” he promised, as he made his way slowly to the door. 

The last thing he saw, as he left, was Jo crying once more. It broke his heart to have to leave her, but he knew he could not stay. He walked slowly back to Frau von Hessel’s, who had insisted that he stay with her until he could get Jo back to England. When he finally arrived there, she came to greet him, a letter in her hand. She gave it to him with a smile and then told him she would get Abendessen ready for them. He thanked her and took it outside onto the veranda to read. Once he was sitting in the chair, he casually glanced at the writing on the front. He recognised it and immediately ripped open the envelope. He read it quickly and smiled to himself, before pocketing it, along with another envelope which had been enclosed.

When he went to visit Jo the next day, he made sure he saw the doctor in charge before he went to her room. Once he was seated in the doctor’s office, he handed him the envelope he had received the previous evening. The doctor took it and read the contents carefully, before looking up at Jack and stating he needed to make a telephone call in private. Jack took the hint and departed to see Jo. 

Jo was awake this time, and turned her head to see who it was when she heard the door open. She smiled when she saw it was Jack. He quickly crossed the room to sit with her.

“I have news,” he greeted her, cheerfully. He took her hand in his. Jo just stared at him and he realised she was confused. “I had a letter from Jem yesterday,” he continued, a little more slowly.

“Is-is everyone safe?” she asked, looking worried.

“Yes. Everyone is safe,” he told her, gently. Jo turned her head away as the tears fell. Jack desperately wanted to hold her in his arms as she wept. He silently berated himself for not realising that she would be worrying about whether her family had made it to safety. He tightened his grip on her hand. Eventually, she was calm once more.

“Jem also told me something else,” he continued. Jo just looked at him, she couldn’t think what it would be and didn’t have the energy to attempt to guess. “He sent a letter for the doctor here, telling him he would be coming here himself to see if you were fit enough to travel.”

“Travel? Where to?” she asked him.

“Home. Jem is bringing an ambulance and, if he thinks you’re well enough, he’s going to take you back to England.” Jo continued to stare at him as she tried to digest this information. She was feeling overwhelmed by everything Jack was telling her, and she wasn’t sure she understood him. Jack noticed and gently explained to her that he had written to Jem once as they had reached safety, telling him what had happened to her. Jem had been delayed in leaving Austria as he wound his affairs up with the Sanatorium. When he had finally reached his family, he had been given Jack’s letter and replied immediately. The bell rang at this point, and Jack had to leave. He told Jo to try and rest as much as she could, before squeezing her hand a final time and setting off.

He was just leaving the ward, when the doctor called after him, and asked if he had a moment. Jack just nodded. He was in no hurry, and he hoped he was about to find out whether Jem was on his way. Once they were sitting in the office, the doctor informed Jack that Dr Russell was expected in a week’s time. As they had planned to move Jo before then, he informed him that she would, therefore, stay where she was, until she had been seen by Dr Russell. Jack thanked the doctor for the information and left.


	23. Chapter 23

A week later, Jem arrived in Switzerland. Jack met him at his hotel, before they went on to the hospital. Once there, Jack went to see Jo and warn her of Jem’s arrival, whilst Jem went to consult with the doctor. When he arrived at her room, he found Jo asleep. Normally, he would leave her be and just wait quietly for her to wake of her own accord, but he couldn’t afford to do that this time. He woke her gently and warned her. He hoped she had taken his words on board, as she immediately fell back to sleep. He stayed with her, holding her hand and hoping that Jem arrived before visiting time was over. 

He breathed a sigh of relief when Jem and the hospital doctor arrived just as the bell rang for the end of visiting. Jack stood as they entered the room and formally shook hands with them. Jo slept on and, in consideration to her, they spoke quietly at the other side of the room. Eventually, Jem went over to see her. She had woken while they were talking and was lying quietly. She said nothing, though, and Jem quickly looked at her for any signs of distress. On seeing none, he told her that he wanted to do a quick examination to satisfy himself that she would be fit enough to travel back to England with him. Jo just nodded, and allowed him to do his job. Once he had finished, he thanked her and left the room, along with the doctor. Jack remained behind. He came to sit back down next to her and took her hand once more.

“Well done, Jo,” he murmured. “With any luck, we’ll be going home to England in the next few days.

“I hope so. I miss everyone,” she replied, sadly.

“I know you do, but even when you get there, you will have to go to the Sanatorium, you know,” he told her, gently. “You aren’t well enough to go anywhere else.”

“I know,” she acknowledged, before yawning.

“Get some more sleep. You’re going to need your energy for the journey. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Jack stood once more and, with a final squeeze of her hand, left the room. He was just leaving the hospital, when Jem caught him up. They walked quickly back to the hotel. Once there, they both sat down with a drink.

“Well?” Jack asked.

“She’s in a bad way,” Jem replied, slowly. “I’m not sure whether we should move her, yet.”

“We have to. She’s scared to be here. She thinks that the Gestapo are going to come and find us, even though we’re safe, now.” Jem looked thoughtful at this. He knew Jo well enough to realise that her vivid imagination would always tell against her in stressful situations. He had also read her notes and been told that she had to be given sleeping pills each night, otherwise she woke the whole ward up, screaming in her nightmares.

“Did you know she was being given sleeping pills each night?” Jem asked.

“No, they won’t tell me anything,” Jack replied, bitterly, before adding, “I’m not surprised though. She was screaming loud enough to wake the dead that first night and thrashing around pretty violently.”

“In that case, we have to move her. If she’s living in constant fear, she won’t improve by being here. That imagination of hers is going against her need for complete rest.”

“Thank you.”

“Have you been checked?” Jem asked, suddenly changing the subject.

“Yes. They came back clear. Do you know if the others were all clear?”

“They are, thank goodness. Even Nell Wilson’s foot is improving and she is walking a little again.” 

Jack looked at his watch, and rose. “I’ll have to get back or Frau von Hessel will be wondering where I am. Will you be coming to see Jo tomorrow?”

“Yes. I need to make arrangements to get her transferred into my care. Luckily, the doctor there doesn’t know that we’re related and, as long as Jo doesn’t give the game away, there should be no problem.”

“I don’t think she will. I warned her before you came in the room today.” Jem smiled at this. He knew that Jack needed to be away from central Europe as much as Jo did, even though he said nothing.

“Thank you for getting them all out of Austria, Jack.”

“I couldn’t do anything else. There was no way they would have survived, otherwise. Now, we have to get Jo home, safely, and that’s your show.” Jack turned and departed for Frau von Hessel’s at this, leaving Jem alone. He sat back down and ordered another drink, before he went to the hotel Speisesaal for Abendessen.

The next morning found Jem back at the hospital, making arrangements to have Jo’s medical care transferred to him. It was swiftly arranged. The Swiss doctor was keen to remove an infectious tuberculosis patient from his hospital. Jem went to see Jo, alone, once he had finished the arrangements. When he entered, she had her eyes closed.

“Jo?” he asked, quietly, in case she was sleeping. She opened her eyes. “How are you?”

“I want to go home,” she whispered.

“I know. I’ve just made the arrangements and I’ll be taking you with me in the next day or so.” Jo managed a faint smile at this news. “I’m proud of you, Jo. By all accounts, you’ve managed an incredible journey, and been sensible enough to avoid passing your illness on to the others. Try to rest now, and don’t worry. We’re going to take you home.” He gave her hand a squeeze at this, and left.

Two days later saw Jo being put into an ambulance, ready for the long journey to Guernsey. Jack was there to see her into it. He would not travel with her, leaving that to the nurse and Jem, but he would be at the hotel to meet them each day. The journey was going to be slow, as Jo was extremely ill, and needed to be kept as quiet as possible. Once he saw the ambulance set off, he returned to collect his things from Frau von Hessel’s house. Thanking her profusely for her kind hospitality, he went to the station to get the next train to Zurich, where they intended to spend the first night.

When Jo arrived in Zurich that afternoon, it was obvious that she was in pain. Jem got her to the suite he had engaged as fast as possible and left the nurse to assist her into bed. Once there, Jem gave her some painkillers and left her to sleep, the nurse watching over her. He spoke to Jack in the sitting room, where they would not disturb her.

“We’re going to have to take this journey slowly. She really isn’t in any condition to be moved. How she managed that trek is amazing” Jem said.

“She knew she had no choice,” Jack replied, simply. Jem looked at him and noticed that he was tired out, too. He said nothing, though he resolved to ensure Jack had a good break before he would be allowed back to work. 

It took them over a week to cross Switzerland and France to St. Malo. Once there, it was only a ferry-trip to Guernsey. They were too late to catch it when they arrived, so Jem booked tickets for the next day. Jack went to sit with Jo, as she slept. He knew it was his last chance to spend time with her. When they reached Guernsey, he would be busy working and she would be a patient once more. He would find it hard to treat her as such, especially after all they had gone through. He wanted to be able to support her through her illness, as her fiancé, not be the person treating her for it. He also realised that he wouldn’t be able to sit with her every afternoon, as he had been doing at the hospital, as visiting would be twice a week, and her sister would want to visit as well.

He had got this far in his thoughts, when he suddenly noticed that Jo had woken up and was watching him. He tried to smile at her, but realised that he couldn’t. He had reached his own limit of endurance. He laid his head on the bed, finally letting his own emotion show as the tears fell. Jo put her hand on his shoulder. She had never seen him upset before and it worried her, but she knew that he, too, had gone through so much in the past few months.

“I love you, Jack,” she whispered to him. “I’m not going anywhere, and as soon as I’m able, I intend to marry you.”

Jack lifted his head to look at her. He saw that she meant every word she had just said to him.

“That means so much to me, Jo,” he said, softly. He took her hand in his and squeezed it. She managed to feebly squeeze back.

“I know you won’t be able to spend as much time with me when we get there, but promise me you’ll at least pop your head around the door when you’re in.”

“Of course I will. How could I not? You have to promise me something in return, though.” Jo nodded at this. “Promise me that you’ll do everything in your power to get better and that you won’t do anything which will set you back.”

“I promise,” Jo said, tears misting her eyes. Jack squeezed her hand again.

“I love you, Jo.” He stood up, still holding her hand. “Get some sleep now. Tomorrow we’re going to be on English soil once more.” He let go and left the room abruptly, not even stopping to speak to Jem, who was on his way to check on Jo.


End file.
